The abduction of Queen Elsa
by Lusitani
Summary: "So the plan is to abduct the Queen. Hold her for ransom or sell her to the Southern Isles, whatever pays more." "Precisely". A sorcerer looking for a tutor and a thief searching for adventure take part in an unprecedented plan to kidnap the most powerful Queen.
1. Prologue

"So the plan is to abduct the Queen. Hold her for ransom or sell her to the Southern Isles, whatever pays more. And in three weeks I'll have enough money to buy a Castle of my own?" the new guy asked.

"Precisely." Merc confirmed. "I need to know if you're in, and I need to know it now."

"I'm in." Fitz calmly assured.

"Good. You begin now. Meet with Dastan at the docks. He'll be the one with a hood on the center pier. He knows what to do".


	2. Preparations

Dastan had abducted nobles before. "Why would a Queen be any different?"

"Queen Elsa is not just a queen, she's the Ice Queen. You're the sorcerer, Dastan?"

Dastan looked to the new guy, a dark haired man fitting Merc description.

"Aye. What do I call you, partner?"

"Fitz shall suffice"

"Welcome to the night of your life, Fitz. Here's what we'll do. First we infiltrate the guarison. They know each others faces so we'll sweep unseen, we forge ourselfs into the night shift of the dock's patrol. We leave with four garrisons uniform. Understood?"

"Crystal clear"

* * *

The Garrison's building was a tower built into the castle wall. Guarded by two soldiers at ground level, but accessible from the wall by two unguarded doors.

Dastan planed to enter by the upper floor, but the doors up on the wall were certainly locked. Both soldiers carried keys. Dastan smile and they approached the soldiers. Interruping, Fitz asked the soldier on the right where the baker shop was. The soldier turned and pointed down the street, oblivious to the weight being lifted from his belt.

Following the street the two turned to the baker street to follow it until the wall. An old couple sitted on a bench in front of the bakery. They should not be able to spot then. Dastan boosted Fitz to the roof of a Taylor's shop next to the wall. After Fitz had pulled him up, Dastan made sure they hadn't been spotted. Looking up he saw that as soon as one rose up to the wall, he would be leaving the wall's shade for the sunset light, making then easily visible from afar. Fitz noticed and improvised.

"Do as I do" Fitz whispered before reaching for the wall and hanging on it's edge withoud climbing it. Instead he moved sideways by his hands. Dastan followed until he was close to the door. Then, he climbed and open the door with the stolen keys leaving it open for Fitz.

The upper room was part of the garrison quarter's. Two soldiers slept while a group of four discussed the days events. One lifted his eyes and spotted them "You can't be in here! What do you thing you're doing?"

* * *

Dastan froze but Fitz reacted prontly, grabbing the key from Dastan he showed them to the soldier "It's alright, we're here in the name of the Mason's guild to check the cracks the snow left on the wall. Which one of you is the captain?"A second soldier answered "Captain Frederick is in his office. It's in that door at your right"

"Thank you, gentleman." thanked Fritz. Knocking on the door, he entered the Captain's office followed by a speechless Dastan. The Captain looked up to the men. A soldier who had served his life in the army and retire to the Garrison. Closing the log book he had been writting in, the old man rose and extended his hand.

"My good men. What brings you to my presence?"

Shaking the Captain's hand Fritz replied "The sudden temperature drop made some walls crack. We came asking for permition to search the building for damage".

* * *

The Captain had detached a soldier to guide Dastan and Fitz trought the floors. While climbing the stairs to the upper floor Daspan grasped Fitz shoulder and whispered "The log book part's done. Four uniforms and we leave".

Fitz brows furrowed as he hadn'd seen the log leaving the Captain but nodded his comprehension.

The soldier hold the door as they entered the armoury, on the tower's top floor.

Weapons, uniforms, armours and utensils stacked themselves on the walls, on tables and on cabinets. Dastan walked to the only windows facing the outside of the wall. He looked back to Fitz and signaled the soldier with his eyes.

Fitz walked to the other side of the room where a table displayed several swords and asked "Why aren't this swords store in the cabinets, or at least inside their scabbards?"

The soldier went next to him and started explaining those weapons were more for show than for use, but Fitz lost his words when we saw Dastan shoving four swords inside an bag and throwing it down the window. He opened a cabinet with severall uniforms of different sizes were pilled. The soldier then turned "What are you doing there?"

"I'd like to move this so that I can analyse the pillar behind. Can you help me?" "Certainly."

With his help he moved the cabinet rotating it to face the window. Fitz kneeled next to the pillar observing where the wood met the wall. "This is in bad shape. Might brake soon"

With the soldier attending to Fitz words, Dastan simply took the uniforms needed and threw then trought the window occulted by the cabinet.

"Hmm. I'm not reporting it as a priority but shall be addressed before winter." Dastan said as he winked to Fitz.

"I presume we have analysed the whole tower, am I correct?" "Yes, sir" answert the soldier to Fitz.

Satisfied with the way things turned to be, Dastan followed the soldier to the ground exit where he saw Fitz slipping the stolen keys to the owner has they passed by unrecognised.

* * *

"We have a package waiting for us at the beach." Dastan said moving towards the walls gate.

"Still can't believe we managed to get this through. Will you tell me what you did with the book?"

"A little trick of magic. Manipulating ink to change words is really simple."

"Remind me never to believe a written word."

" ' will do. How come Merc knew you?"

"He didn't up to a few hours ago. But I knew of Mercury's reputation. He fenced me some recently acquired goods and I asked him if he knew of more coin. To wish he replied with a job offert."

"Merc doesn't trust easily..."

"True. That's probably why he hasn't told me a thing he's doing and made come to you."

"He soes say I trust people too easily. I couldn't have done this without you."

Turning in to the beach, they easily found the weapons bag and the uniforms laying around. One sword had shattered and part of a uniform was missing.

"We're missing equipment for one of us."

"We need those to get into the palace, right?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. In and out without questions asked. What are you thinking?"

"What if I fing an alternative to get into the palace tonight?"


	3. The Wait

Dastan wondered how the garrison could guard the grounds if they didn't carry swords or any weapon. Authority came from the ability to enforce one's will. The palace had run without any guard since it was reduced to a minimum servant force. It wasn't needed then but the circumstances changed.

He walked around the courtyard in his green outfit. The gates were open to visiting royalties, foreign dignitaries and citizens of the realm. Two hundred persons skated, slided, danced or engaged in conversation over the frozen floor. Fritz was talking to a foreign young princess. The Queen was there sharing a laugh with her sister, princess Anna who had fallen again.

The children laughing was contagious and everyone seemed happy. The people wanted a ruler and they got more than a simple one. People forgave the running way, the winter in July and the lost of trade with the South. Their Queen was among them, sharing her power and showing her benevolence.

The last light of the day was fading when the doors to the palace interior opened. The guests flowed to the dining room but Dastan stayed in the courtyard. Another soldier came to him. "Curious to see the inside of the palace?"

Dastan smiled "Undoubtedly. I'm in the guard's night shift. I'll get to it see all night long."

"You're lucky. You get to admire the portrait, the paintings, the armour sets of old..."

"And the guest snoring."

"Hehe. See you inside" "Enjoy the visit"

The gates were to remain opened and a proper castle guard reinstated. Meanwhile new faces in uniform were common. Young man eagerly awaited to be part of the new guard.

As the young soldier exited the courtyard another soldier started walked towards Dastan. "Merc"

"Here's your gear. George run into some trouble but it has since been taken care off. The blacksmith started asking questions and is no more. Huff. How's the new guy faring?"

"He's an experienced one. I couldn't believe he was serious when he told me he'd get into the palace by bedding one of the guests. Things were looking good for him."

"Hmm. The ransom letter's in the bag. It is of the highest importance that it gets found. We don't need the people thinking their Queen ran again."

"It will be found. Tonight we'll make history"

* * *

Dastan was one of the guards standing by the ballroom entrance when dinner ended. A ball would take place and the music could already be heard. Guest would pass in by leaving the dining hall. Among them Fitz with the young princess by his arm.

The pair went to the floor center and started dancing next to princess Anna and royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

The Queen was present too but hadn't join the dance. Walking around the room she'd talk to the dignitaries. Her hair making her easily found among the heads. And the music continued throughout the night.

The dining hall closed making the opportunity to Dastan leave his position. He took a look at Fitz who danced with the princess head on his shoulder. He was whispering something to her ear. Princess Anna danced with an older dignitary. The Queen was discussing some matters with a noble couple. No one noticed him leaving the room.

The Great Hall was guarded by two young guards. Dastan greeted them "Good night" witch they echoed eyeing him while he climbed the stair. Following the hall on the right he arrived at a castle tower entrance.

On the top of the tower, a hook took hold of an battlement with a rope hanging from it. Pulling up the rope Dastan brought up the bag, hidden by the towers shade. It was time to get to royal quartets.

Most guards were detached to the lower floors of the castle. Dastan hear a pair of soldier pass by the tower entrance. He watched they going down the hall he came in and quietly move to the one on the right. He passed by the rooms some guest were staying and found the stairs to the upper levels.

The library door at his right was tempting him to search for some knowledge of magic that the late King or the new Queen could have gathered over the years. He had time. Promising himself to return there, Dastan follow the corridor. Halfway across he came upon a window. He opened it. On the outside a balcony connected the library to the Portrait room across the hall. It had a great view of the river and the northern pastures with the Northern mountain behind.

Finding no guards on this floor Dastan moved on to the upper where the roway quarters ought to be.

The stairs led to a corridor with a high inclined ceiling. The lanterns on the walls were lit but no one roamed the halls. Finding the lack of security daunting he turned around a corner to find a door with crystals and snow decorations. The proper door of an Ice Queen. It was unlock.

The purple interiors were illuminated by a single triangular window. There was no way to open it.

Frustrated, Dastan realised that he would have to go down to the balcony and climb up the palace to tie the rope above this triangular shaped window.

There was no wind and the climb was easy enough. Tying the rope on a ledge above the window Dastan let the rope slide down to the balcony. It passed in front of the window making it visible but Dastan made it pass under the frame so that the rope descended left of the window.

Satisfied, Dastan climbed down to the balcony and putted the rope resting on the balcony's door frame, bidding in plane sight.

The ball would still take some time so Dastan decided to visit the library.

* * *

Most of the books were old hard leather covered and written in a fragile paper. It didn't help that most had no inscription on the label.

There was one with a clean cover in a dust filled shelf. Dastan took it. It was about magical creatures. A page speaking of Trolls magic was marked. Dastan believed that Trolls existed most of his life, and had searched for then fruitlessly. Now he doubted their existence. He needed an actual sorcerer to teach him to use his powers. He did not wanted to live without ever knowing what his gift was capable off.

He left the Library feeling melancholic. The moon shone bright and he seated on the balcony thinking of his old master. A wizard from a foreign court that traveled to his village searching for one with magic. It was one his best memories, dropping the hoe he already worked with to meet the tall man who would take him from his parents to a King' Palace far away. The wizard's name was Alancar and he had served generations of kings.

Alancar had done everything. He battled on wars, raiding castles and rescuing damsels in distress. He had a study biology, anatomy, philosophy, mathematics, masonry, shipbuilding, warfare and more. He had lived in the court, counselling kings and deciding the fate of men and nations.

He never married but supposed he had several bastard sons. The wizard often said that if any kid proved to handle magic he would recognized him.

Magic powers were a rare thing. When the wizard sensed the birth of one with powers equal to his own he departed looking for him, looking for Dastan.

Dastan parents consented in letting him go with Alencar to grow in court schooled in the arts of magic. For Dastam it was a dream coming true.

Dastan now believe Alancar could manipulate human emotions. Otherwise no parents would let a son leave with a stranger; neither would a child leave his parents without looking back. But he did depart with Alancar the day Alancar found him in his parents fields.

Queen Elsa had powers that she couldn't control. At least not until defreezing her sister. Dastan never had trouble controlling his own. He just couldn't feel what he could or not do.

The night of the day he met Alancar would be night he first used magic. Alancar taught him to put a coin balanced on it's edge and make it fall on the side he wanted. He did it. And still did it frequently to remind him of what he could do if he learned it.

Uncomfortable, Dastan rose. He was to meet with Fitz on this floor. He wondered if Fitz would find him on the corner where the balcony led to the library.

Leaning against the balcony parapet he fell back into memories of when he dreamt of becoming a scholar. Alancar advised him to stay away from armed conflicts either of magic or steel. The wizard had lost his right hand and eye for what he called senseless wars.

But for all the wizard endure in battle, fate would deal him a death by a single crossbow bolt.

For nine months they had travelled horseback riding through endless plains, dark forests and white mountains. They met fellow travellers who had accompanied them and incentivised Dastan to practice his skill. They stayed under the stars most nights but Alancar seemed to get a ceiling with ease. Helping citizens with his powers let then often grateful enough to provide them food and rest.

Alancar drew a map of the continent, pointing the peninsula where Dastan grew in and the one where he was taking him. The concept of a map impressed Dastan so much he began making his own.

To what magic concerned Alancar took cautions steps. He taught him to manipulate ink on paper, so that Dastan could make maps of the surroundings almost instantly.

Alancar never told Dastan how he knew how to find him so far away.

After leaving a city bigger than Dastan ever thought possible, they follow to a road to a port city Alancar promised to be even larger. On the road an injured man asked for an escort to a small village nearby. Alancar offered him his horse and followed the directions he indicated. The thug lead then to an ambush. Alancar never forgot the sound of the crossbow as it released a bolt aimed to Alancar's chest. Two more men appeared, one grabbed him and threw him of the horse. They took the horses, saddles, bags, satchel and Alancar's blood soaked cape.

Dastan crawled to the dying wizard. Dastan knelt down besides Alancar. "Will you be alright?"

Alancars breathing shortened and his closed. Without moving his lips he made his voice sound in Dastan's head. " Blasted, I won't make this one. I don't want to die... Hear me boy... I'm sorry for failing you, but no one cheats death forever, only makes a fool of himself. I'm proud of my life, I... did right. Boy, you... let me tell you something, there's no reason behind war, just the greed of a few. Fighting for freedom, doesn't lead to freedom. Avoid it all you can. You… You have more power than you know. Learn to use it. Use it with your head, use it with wisdom..." Alancar started to spit blood but his voice continue "There's no such thing as Gods... Dastan, I'm sorry. Sorry." Dastan heard the sounds of blood in the breathing that became desperate. Alancar voice sounded calmly once more "Dastan leave me now, avenge me if you can... Get out of here now, go boy."

Dastan rose and saw Alancar's eyes opening. Tears run down Dastan's cheek, as he left the wizard. For the first time ever, Dastan looked back. The wizard disappeared replaced by a pool of ash. This was the first lost Dastan grieved.

Solitude was all he had when he retook march. On the road Dastan promised himself to find a teacher, to find knowledge. And learn how to heal. Alancar taught him to read. How grateful could one be?

Justice awaited for him in the big city. A bounty hunter had caught his ambushers, and their heads now adorned spikes. Dastan went after the bounty hunter and asked to accompany him in futures exploits. And so he met Merc.

* * *

Light footsteps climbed the stairs. Dastan wasn't surprised Fitz had made it up there. As he passed by the balcony's access, Dastan spoke "This is in need of change. The security on the palace is ridiculous. The Queen has done well opening the gates but completely forgot safety. The guards are nothing more than young man waiting to receive a pay for simply standing. This kingdom should be ruled by a strong, sharp ruler. The regent council would mostly delay everything and resolve few conflicts of their interest. And the two princesses conveniently locked in a palace. How would they ever resolve the situation Arendelle's in? No margin for expenses? No navy? Few private merchants ships? No standing army? Arendelle's technology stagnated years ago. The Southern Isles could invade next week... Can the new Queen stand the challenges facing Arendelle?

To this, a feminine voice answered "I intend to."


	4. The Target

Dastan was thunderstruck. Blood froze in his veins. Having nowhere to run he slowly turned.

The Queen herself was in the balcony. An elegant figure in a chilling light blue dress made of Ice crystals. A single braid of her blonde hair rested on her shoulder. In her face a confident attitude settled in her eyes. All of her majestic.

To Dastan there was no doubt he was in the presence of a true Queen.

He calculated that the rope and the sack were hidden from the Queen's perspective, what was missing were his words.

"...Your Majesty"

"You're the one who was in the library. Maybe I should keep it locked. Start ramping up security."

"..ah. Yes your Majesty." Babbled Dastan. Trying to regain his composure. "It's understandable having a minimum guard on a closed castle. But the gates have been opened. There should be a permanent force here. And they should carry swords, as should the city's garrison."

"And when a few citizens begin carrying their own, every last one will want to have one. And to force a weapon prohibition would lead to violent conflicts and an increase of hidden weapons. I will not be starting an arms race."

"Wise beyond age." Dastan whispered. "If I may ask, what will your Majesty do when first seated on the throne?"

The Queen moved to the the parapet and reposed there her hands. Dastan observed that she was not using gloves.

"I will hear the council and appoint advisers. I am well aware of Arendelle's standings. I will reform the economy, and survey the distribution of wealth."

"The poor are getting poorer and the rich are richer by the year."

"You seem to doubt already the intervention I haven't yet put in motion."

"Sorry your Majesty. But I don't believe we can have a society without at least a layer of workers and another layer of privilege citizens. There will forever be riches beyond most hands."

"Really?"

"Any land without a ruler would became a land of disarray and anarchy. Leaders are needed in a civilized society. And the leader is in every single case a privileged person, is he not?"

"Intrinsically, yes. What would a soldier like yourself propose?"

Dastan was taken aback by the call to reality. He was passing by a soldier in front of the Queen. He was committing treason before the one who would had his head chopped off. The Queen asked further. "Should the rich give their possessions to the poor? Should the salaries be equal to everyone? Should everyone trade their profession every year?

"Well, the riches giving everything to the poors would lead no one nowhere. Equal salaries would be unfair to those who work harder. And trading professions every year is an idea I never thought of. Would be curious to see how it fared but I doubt it would be feasible."

"How would you proceed, given the rule?"

"Personally, I believe it should be done as much as possible to increase productivity all around."

"Productivity? That would be the focus?"

"Yes. In times past most people would work the land, they'd wake up before the sunrise and work until after sunset, every day since they'd the height of a woe till their back's gave up. And most died of starvations. Bah, I grew up in such a place. But now ploughs replace hoes, and machines like the seed drill, and techniques like the rotating crops multiply the yield of any field. And thanks to that now, the food needed to feed the land is produced by a fraction of it's population. Freeing most people to work on other areas. And this people started dedicating to tools, clothes and other goods of greater quality, improving the quality of life of everyone."

"You're not wrong but those changes have been applied ages ago. Little can be done this days."

"Pardon me; but I disagree. Machines are still rare and feared as a job stealer. We could plant our own cotton and use the new horizontal loom machines to make weavers much more productive. The drill seeds machine are still few and far between."

"You're informed. Who are you?"

Dastan started to get nervous, the situation was delicate and he had to keep his soldier role.

"That's a question I often ask myself. Pardon me. My name's Dastan. I'm a healer and I've been with the garrison since the Winter's solstice. Formerly a traveller. I was born in Sonakres". All true if the winter in July could be considered to have had an solstice.

"You've travelled from far, Dastan. Must have seen some fascinating sights."

Dastan smiled. "Last year I saw the Northern lights while sailing the northern sea. Impressive sight. Reminded me of the Lantern festival in Corona. The city of Celastes has buildings covered by colorful tiling and the best weather. The Summer festival in Ronund is full of spectacles. The city choir is truly divinal. Oh, the dances! The city was a thieves den, no doubt there but it's reputation of Home of the Arts is justly deserved." He missed those cities but had reasons not to return.

"Anna would love to go there"

"Your Majesty should go and open diplomatic relations."

" I... I could not."

"Majesty, allow me say that magic powers are a marvel. The people don't fear you, they admire you and admired the Queen that invited then to skate earlier. I admire magic. I don't think I'll ever forget the night I stood watch a balcony with such marvellous Queen."

The Queen looked at Dastan for a moment before facing the landscape again "I used to come here to clear my head, to find some peace, some solitude."

Reading between the lines Dastan prepared to leave "I should resume my patrol".

"No Dastan, wait." Dastan stopped and the Queen smiled at him. "I am sorry. I am usually with so many people. So many new faces are here today. I don't usually have so much company. You can stay"

Dastan smiled back. "If your Majesty so desires."

"I do". Facing the exterior again the Queen confessed "I loved this powers when I was little but, since Anna had an accident when we were small, it has been a curse growing out of control. Today I reversed it for the first time. It no longer feels like a curse."

"If I may, I'd see it as a blessing."

"Tell me Dastan, how would you use it for the good of Arendelle?"

"Oh, a challenge. Children would love a playing ice castle with lots of slides!" The Queen's smiled widened. "It would make for a good export product."

"You're saying, export ice?"

"Certainly, ice is the best way to preserve food. Down south special rooms are dugged underground and fitted with shelves to hold ice, so that the temperature remains low enough to preserve food for weeks. They're called Ice cellars."

"And a trade route would be profitable?" The Queen asked sceptically.

"Undoubtedly. As soon as a city get's a first Ice cellar, there will be no lack of ice demand. And other cellars will be added soon."

"You have such ideas. Why are you here, in Arendelle? You said you were a traveller, why not anymore?"

"I came here looking for a magic tutor..." Dastan realised he had spoken too much too close to the truth.

"A magic tutor here?" The Queen asked not imagining it was her.

Dastan started to panicked. He didn't knew what to say. He couldn't admite he could held magic. The Queen wanted for an answer and pressed him for one "How come you heard of any magic here?"

Dastan putted a calm expression and look away trying to find something to say, until it hitted him. Elaborating the lie in his head he finally spoke.

"It is a silly reason at best."

"It did made you travel to an unknown land"

"Well, I came following rumours of the existence of... Trolls."

The Queen's bows rose high before a smirk invaded her features.

"You came here looking for Trolls!"

"I met a man who was convinced there were Trolls in the mountains surrounding Arendelle. I know they are part of children stories. They don't really exist. But I was offered a passage here and nothing anchored me behind."

The Queen had opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. She turned her back to him and wondered "How do you know of you can trust someone?

"I don't think one can ever know for sure. But with time we get to know people and see how far they would go for us. Then you perceive how much you can trust then."

The Queen look to the horizon speaking softly "I would presume the same logic applies to love"

* * *

Dastan wasn't expecting the subject. He quietly replied "I wouldn't know…"

As he spoke a loud metallic noise sounded near. Dastan looked to see the Queen fall on the floor. Behind her Fitz appeared with a black object in hand.

A moan escaped the Queen and Fitz hitter her downed form again.

Dastan could barely believe his eyes "What are you doing"

"Knocking her out. Better here than in her Quartets, saves us some of the descent."

"It's too soon! The guests are still here."

"I don't think we will be able to wait long."

Dastan went to the bag and brought it next to the unconscious Queen. "Hold her hands behind her back. I need to cover then before locking then."

Fitz complied and warned "A guard saw me coming. He didn't move but might send someone soon looking for me."

Dastan looked at the Queen "Quite a beauty". He blindfolded and gagged her, denying himself the sight of her. He used hood to cover ver unique hair. He picked her form up as Fitz hold the bag open to lay her there.

Dastan passed the bag to Fitz "I'm taking a minute to place the ransom letter. Prepare yourself to the descend."


	5. The Getaway

With a last slide, Dastan boots buried on the sand. Only the moonlight shone upon them.

Daston passed the bag from his back to his arms before placing it down on the patch of sand. They were at the rocks where the castle had been built upon.

Fitz arrived soon after "What's our next move?"

"George is not expecting us so soon. And we can't walk down to the docks with a Queen on our arms."

"We could if it was a bag of supplies. We could be pass as two sailors carrying food to a boat."  
"Not dressed in this uniforms. But we'll have to improvise."

"Shall we get moving?"

"First take the hat and coat off. Go ahead, find us some jackets and a wheelbarrow. I'll be taking her to that towers foot, where I'll wait for you."  
"See you in an instant"

Fitz rushed through the rocks at the base of the wall around it until he was upon the bridge that gave access to the castle.

"Where did you came from?" someone asked as soon Fitz climbed to the bridge.

"Nature called" he replied turning to the man who had asked. "Tell me my good man, why are we celebrating again?"

"Princess Elsa came of age. But I suspect people celebrate more the fact that she's not an ice witch."

"I'll drink to that!" Fitz turned to the town and started walking down the bridge to the city.

The town had all lanterns lit and people roamed all around. The shops were closed but the townsfolk gathered at the Market square to dance. Fitz went deeper into the town that stretch up the valley.

A man guided a mule to to a stable. Fitz noticed no guard looked twice to the animal carrying baskets.

As he entered the stable he left the door open. Fitz entered in silence and hidden on the first cubicle. He heard the man lock the mule and leave.

Fitz found another mule and grabbed the saddle that laid at it's feet.

Guiding it down the streets Fitz tried to contour the market square. On it's way a door was ajar in a house without light on its windows. Taking a look inside Fitz quickly found cloaks given by the guards when the cold settled suddenly.

He had all he needed.

Fitz was almost on the castle bridge when he crossed eyes with an patrolling soldier who came in his direction.

* * *

Dastan peeked around the corner to see Fitz coming shrouded in a cape. He joined them and said "This are the cloaks the guards distributed to the people. They're everywhere. There are many citizens on the streets. Many wearing these."

"You found a wheelbarrow?"

"No, but I improvised an alternative. Come quickly"

Dastan took the Queens form, covered it and followed Fitz under around the castle walls. On the bridge, he saw a guard had taken the reins. After checking to see if any one else could see them climbing Fitz signaled him to move. Dastan passed the bag to Fitz and climbed to find the soldier next to them.

"We weren't supposed to meet before sunrise."

Dastan was relieved to find Merc. "Circumstances pressed us."

Fitz covered the bag on the mule with the last cloak and said. "Shall we discussed it somewhere else?"

"Yes. Come." And the three started crossing the bridge moving toward the docks.

Merc reflected "We can't set sail at this time. Any vessel lifting anchor at night would raise suspicions. Specially during the ball. There were guest planing to leave, yes, but they postponed their departure when the Bjorn froze. We'll decide once on board the ship."

* * *

Arriving at the pier, they found the rowboat missing.

Dastan asked "Could George have already gone to get us?"

"Doubt that. Probably on the ship." We need to get to it before he goes searching for you two".

Fitz intervened "We ought to take the rowboat of the other ship hosting Arendelle's flag. It's the likeliest to give us chase, shall events turn sour."

Merc looked to Dastan "Let's do so. Its pier is this way."

They were walking to the dock when footsteps sounded their way. A soldier came running up to Merc, who was the only one still in uniform "I need to speak to you". He then turned to Dastan and Fitz and asked "Could you excuse us?"

He went with Merc outside their hearing range and traded words. Merc pointed their way and then the soldier left running into the town.

Merc came to their side "They're calling all the guards. Hmm. The ransom letter must have been found".

"Let's keep going" Fitz said guiding the animal whose pile of cloaks hide the one the soldiers would come looking for.

The rowboat was on dry land but no trouble stopped them from pushing it to the water. Dastan laid the Queen on the boat and together with Fitz rowed into the river as Merc pointed the ship.

The ship was anchored outside Arandelle breakwaters. Dastan arrived winded, Fitz maneuvered the boat parallel to the ship. A rope and stairs fell down for them to climb.

Merc climbed first, Fitz carried the abducted Queen, and Dastan tied the row boat to the rope before boarding the ship.

George was a strong though small and grey-haired man with a moustache. He was talking to Merc "What are they doing here already?"

"They run into an unexpected situation. We all had to improvise"

"Is it her in the bag?"

"It is. Can we leave now?"

"Now? Well, we don't have no tide to wait for."

"The wind might no takes nowhere"

"Oh it will do fine. Just get the witch away from my sight."

Dastan accompanied Fitz to the deck below where a small room was reserved to the Queen. Half of it was occupied by a bed and it had a chair and a barred door. Dastan left a bucket inside the room after Fitz had placed the Queen on the bed.

"Ready to set sail?"

"Anxious"

On the top deck they found George meddling with knots. Merc came to their side and declared "We're not waiting for dawn." Calling George "George, the ships is your to command, get us moving, Captain"

"Aye, Dastan help Merc raising the anchor, you, new guy, come, let's set the sails free."

Fitz climbed to the Mast. Holding to the ropes that supported the mast he copied George undoing the knots that holded the sails. He could see Dastan and Merc walking in circles bringing the anchor up.

Before he knew it George was down on the deck calling him.

Fitz descended grabbed and knotted the rope that would keep the sail stretch.

"Good boy, do the same to the front sail. Dastan, take care of the last one" George pointed to the triangular sail above the helm. "Merc, care to hold the helm?"

The ship started moving slowly.

George cried when he looked at the knots "Have I to do all the knots? Come here boy and learn."

Fitz watched and had the chance to prove he learned by correcting the knot Dastan had done.

The crew reunited by the helm. Fitz smiling "Were getting away!".

Merc wasn't very satisfied. "We are moving too slow. This sails make us visible as a candle in the night".

George reassured " We have a good head start, and this wind will pull us all night long. But do change the course, we don't want to pass so close to other vessels."

Met turned the helm and the ship rotated downstream.

"Boy, Dastan, why is the row boat being dragged?" George scolded them.

Dastan and Fitz brought up the smaller boat. When they came back to the helm Merc was telling George not to be superstitious. Fitz asked "What about our prisoner?"

"Elsa will have to be... coerced. Knocking her out will only give her a headache. We don't need her raising difficulties. You Fitz are in charge of Elsa well being. Keep her... pacified. Is she able to recognise your faces?"

Dastan answers "She spoke to me, so yes. And Fitz might be recognised as one of the guest."

Merc did not look happy "Being so, I want you, Dastan, looking after Elsa. Fitz, you help him. Keep your faces covered anyway. George, prepare something to eat. We will be sleeping in turns afterwards."

Fitz complimented "Tonight was a great night, gentleman".

"Yes"

"Undoubtedly"


	6. Sailing Away

Dastam woke to a beating sound. Fitz was already awake, sitted on a barrel. "Do you know if Queens wake up in a good humor?"

"She's the one knocking? How long?"

"Long enough to be tired"

Dastan rose and putted on his boots. "Have you talked to her?"

"Nah, Merc named you responsible for her. I'll support you from over here."

Dastan rose and asked in a low voice "Merc and George?"

"Still on top deck. Morning hasn't graced us yet."

Dastan approached the room when something light hit him. Fitz had thrown him a piece of cloth."Cover your face" Fitz reminded.

Using the cloth he covered his face and went to the rooms barred door.

The prisoner was kicking the wood wall beside the bed. The whole room was covered in a thin layer of ice crystals. The Queen was laying on her side. Hands bounded behind her back in leather and steel. Her mouth and eyes covered.

"Stop it Elsa." She stopped. Dastan looked at Fitz before continuing "You're safe but you'll remain restrained. For our own safety." Elsa's head turned in the direction of his voice.

"I would let you speak. If you understand that I can silence you again." She stood still for a moment before nodding. Dastan grabbed the keys and entered the room. He placed his and in her face and removed the gag. He notice tears had run down her face.

She remained silenced for a bit, breathing slowly. In a voice revealing despair she asked "What's happening to me?"

"I can only tell you are being taken away from Arendelle. When Arendelle froze someone looked beyond the snow into the power concealed under it. Your future is to be decided this week."

"My future…?"

"Arendelle has been in interregnum for three years, it can wait for Anna to grow of age."

"Anna… Where's Anna?"

"She's fine."

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Reasons of our own."

The captive turned to her other side "I never wanted to hurt no one".

"You've literally frozen Arendelle and run await leaving it's citizens facing the cold when didn't even had clothes to keep themselves warm. Most people didn't even had firewood to get themselves warm! The food stocks weren't ready for winter. The cattle couldn't feel itself and most crops burned in the cold. Do you think there will be a rich enough harvest to feed everyone next winter?"

"I…" Elsa's head turn upward "You. You're Dastan…"

* * *

Recognized, he felt his word leaving him. He left the room and locked the door.

He observed her conditions unbefitting of a Queen, or anyone, for that matter.

Fitz saw him approach and noted "You know, I have to ask. You did put a bucket with her, but how is she to use it?"

"It was never a problem before".

"It is when someone is blindfolded and has one's arms locked behind the back".

"I don't want to worry about that at this moment".

Fitz point up "We should head outside. They might want to take their rest".

Climbing to the top deck they found George asleep on the bottom of the stairs. Merc was behind the helm with a tired expression. He comment "George was seated on the stairs when he fell asleep".

Fitz quickly asked "What if he had to get us, could he had fallen asleep and leave us stranded?"  
"To this day, George has never let me down" Merc stated "Dawn should be coming soon"

Dastan went to his side "The Queen's awaked. Her powers are successfully thwarted by the restraints we designed. She's not a threat."

Merc took a look at Dastan "Good".

"If you wish to retire we can take the helm"  
"I will. Follow the compass South until you see land. Then, wake him" Merc commanded signalling in George's direction. He then proceeded below deck to his rest.

Dastan took the helm in his hand. "I've dreamed of being captain of a ship"

Fitz made a rough voice "Aye, Captain, shall we ride the waves 'till the world's end?"

Smiling Dastan looked to the horizont.

The darkness was interrupted by a lantern at the ships nose and another dangling in front of the helm. There wasn't much to see.

Fitz broke the silence "So what are your reasons?"

"My reasons for what mattey?"

"For this whole bagging business. I find it hard to believe you, particularly, would do jobs like this for a living."

"You're wrong. I have done this type of job more times than I'll ever confess, and in many lands. It presented me a chance to see certain people and to travel to certain places. And to acquire certain skills. All that time I was after magic. All I could find of it, learn about it. When I thought there wasn't no one to teach me anything I… retired. I did had all a man could ask for by them, except answers."

"Wife?"

"Well, no. Not actually."

"How does a man like yourself retires?"

"I was... awarded a plot of land. A sizable one. With a villa on it. We had a vinery built. People came and settled in. Everyone in town helped us with the harvest. And the world seemed to start and end there."

Fitz noticed he spoke on the plural "You had to work for a king to get such a reward."

"We were agents of the crown, yes. Let's leave it that".

"Why would a Count trade such retirement for this danger?".

"I never said I was titled Count."

"You're not denying it either".

"Well, I am now. There was an... incident. I decided to leave. And I came north following rumors. I eventually crossed paths with Merc. He had started working on his own and I joined him once more as I had many years before."

"You ever thought Elsa might be the one you're looking after?"  
"Yes. Repeatedly".

"Then why kidnap her?"

"I didn't knew there would be any magic involved before agreeing to the plan. No one knew of Elsa's powers. After being told of her abilities I talked to Merc but couldn't sway him nor would I turn my back to him."  
"You seem to be in terms with Merc."  
"Me and him, we made it clear how far we would go for each other many years ago."

Dastan analysed Fitz, he knew little of him "And you? What are your plans regarding retirement?"

"Well. I do have a wife, and a home. I'll return home soon after this."

Dastan was surprised, but could rule out that it could be a lie. "I'm surprised Fitz. Hadn't figured you out of married type".

"I never thought I would. Wanted to, but never saw it as a possibility."

"Your turn to tell your story"

"Only fair. Well, I never had anyone to teach an honest skill. I took some jobs but, I always ended receiving less than what I worked for. And all of it were tedious"

"So you went on a life of adventure"  
Fitz smiled "Yeah, you can say that. Living from one day to the next was easy enough. But I wanted more. I joined some groups and made some scaled up operations. They yielded well, so I continue. One day, one goes wrong. I was seizes and I sentenced to the gallow. I'll never forget the dread. Knowing you have your days numbered gives a lot to think about. One night before my end, a lady I had...bedded came to my cell and set me free. She told me to leave her and never return."

"After she freed you?"

"Yes. The last words she told were "I can't live with or without you". I lived after my time and I'm grateful for it. I moved away and started working as a courier. It wasn't what I wanted but gave me some moments to remember. The last of those was when I was robbed of all I had. After so much work I was back to how I had arrived. I decided to return to some more... risky revenue. I wasn't caught but gained more notoriety than the desirable."

"I know the feeling of seeing one own's face on wanting posters"

"That's just part of the problem. I had this idea of a big heist that would grant me enough to live my days peacefully. It was planned. The day was born promisingly. But events turned a twist I could had imagined."

Fitz sighted and turned to face the horizont. "Not for a long shot. I saw myself facing the end again. But I was rescued. Yet again. How many odds have I beaten?"

"It was not your time"

"Maybe it was. I became a different person that day."

"Let me guess, soon after you got married."

Fitz smiled "I did. Happiest day of my life".

"If you're a married man how come you're doing this job?"

"I actually came to the coronation."

"Really?"

"Yes. It happens that my wife has some blood relation to the royal family"

"Or so she claims"

"Many do claim falsely but I believe her."

"You were at the coronation?"

"Can't say I was. But I had been too quiet for too long. I found myself with more weight than I brought. I looked for someone to alleviate me and I found Merc. My wife knows of my past. She opposed when I told her I had found something to do. I wonder if she has linked me to Elsa's disappearance."

"She'll probably be angry when you return."

"You can be sure of that. She'll give me a lecture. But it will be worth it."

Dastan realised the first light of dawn painted the sky.

"Because you'll have lived another adventure?"

"Also, but mostly because I'll be back with her."


	7. Deep Waters

Ever since her parents boarded a ship never to return, Elsa feared the sea. She was terrified.

She thought she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. But time and again she found it couldn't be so.

"Why do I have to live my life behind closed doors? What happened to freedom?"

Elsa's tears had frozen on the cloth covering her eyes. She was scared. Doors had alway concealed her from the world. She had been on her own for so long, and yet she never desired it. She feared her people's reaction to her powers all her life. And the nightmare had come true.

There was no one to tell everything was going to be all right.

"Why is there so much fear?"

A storm raged upon her soul. She wasn't safe nowhere. Everywhere she went she ended in a cage. Always restrained. Afraid of even herself.

Her powers had cursed her to grow in a cage. Her power had made she come to this cage.

She had taken the gloves off, but they had return to her hands. There was no escape.

"I'm such a fool. I can't be free."

* * *

Elsa realized she was awaked. She had been enjoying the sun in a dream.

She couldn't open her eyes. Despair crawling up her mind.

She wanted to run away. She wanted to escape.

Facing her fears, she tried.

Whatever holded her hands made it hard for her to sit and she felt on her face. But then she saw some light. She started to rub her face on the wall, successfully pulling her blindfold up from her eyes. She could see.

She was indeed in a cell. A small wooden one. Everything was covered by small ice crystals.

A resolute look settled in her face.

"I'll never be behind a closed door again."

* * *

Fitz was on top of the mast, following the outline of the shore. He'd shout to george course corrections as they sailed parallel to the coast.

Merc and Dastan discussed details of the next phase.

"Merc, we can't be sure they won't send a ship with the reply."

"I am sure. A horse rider is more reliable. And working out he's route was easy enough. We have little more than a day to prepare him an ambush."

"They may not answer."

"True. They may come after her. Anyway, we have already planned our way to the South Islands."

"Prince Hans left before we acted. We'll arrive there, and no one will be informed the Queen of Arendelle has been taken."

"They already know. I told then of our intentions in the letter I sent."

A shout interrupted them "That's the bay" George's voice declared "We'll need all hands soon. Let's dock before it starts raining."

Dastan looked to the sky. Dark clouds had gathered.

Merc followed his look and said "It won't be raining. It will be snowing".

"The Queen. Do you think the sea will freeze?"  
George interrupted "Salt water doesn't freeze as easily as sweet water."

The ship was turning to land.

Merc turned to Dastan "The sleep you gave Lady Uberta. I want you put this Queen in that state."

Dastan remembered that episode well, and also others where noble went mad upon awakening "Merc, It can go wrong easily! I don't want to leave her mad!"

Merc gave him an evaluating look "Let me remind you, you agreed to my terms. This clouds point our location for everyone to see from afar. Do your thing, you can do it right. Do it now."

"Will do."

Dastan slowly moved down deck. The whole deck was covered in ice crystal. Dastan approached the room. When the distance shortened the door suddenly shattered into dozens of pieces.

A figure materialized from the door and jolted in his direction. Dastan barely managed to move before being tackled to the floor. When he looked around he saw Elsa climbing up.

Rising up, he rush after the fugitive, getting to the top deck at the time a splash sounded on the port side.

Dastan jumped to the water after her but soon found the boots prevent him from swimming. He dived to take them off and saw Elsa sinking under the weight of all the metal keeping her arms bounded. He took a grasp of air and dived after Elsa.

She was trying to propel herself up but being drag down. Dastan caught her and undid the knot that kept the metal plaque around her arms. Finding her arms free Elsa quickly turned and swam towards surface.

Dastan emerged behind her and saw Elsa removing the rest of the cloth around her arms.

Passing a hand around her head, Dastan holded Elsa's head as both went underwater again.

Turning her head to face him, Dastan cupped her face with both his hands. He had done this before. Nothing seemed to happen but Elsa stopped fighting him. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her to the surface.

She appeared to be asleep. Dastan couldn't tell if she'd be fine until she woke up. He asked "Sorry."

The ship had moved on but left a rope behind. Dastan seized it, and hold on while being pulled onto the ship.

"How's the water?" George asked.

"Freezing!" He claimed, and added "She's asleep as required"

Merc came to his side "How did she escape?"

"She shattered the door, somehow".

"Where are the pieces that hold her arms?"

"In the bottom... They were dragging her down. She would have drown!"

"And she would no longer cause us trouble. Now, now there's nothing to bind her."

Dastan looked down. Merc was disappointed "Get yourself in dried clothes. And put her back in her cell."

Dastan complied. He took Elsa and carried her to her bed. He was changing clothes when Fitz came to his side.

"I found this shoes."  
"Thank you. What have you came here to ask?"

"Why would you say that?"  
"That's not the question I was expecting. Why did she jumped overboard?"  
"I guess she saw us and panicked…"  
"She probably thought she could freeze her way to land."

"She's sleeping…" Fitz observed.

"Something close to that."  
"Do tell."

"Instead of asking, you're ordering now!"

"Curiosity is part of what makes us human."

"Well yes. It happens that I can manipulate more than ink in a paper."

"You've been controlling minds?"  
"No. Nothing like that. Thought that was the intention once."  
"I'm listening."  
"I don't think mind control is possible. But some… facets of it can be… persuaded."

"Sounds like mind control." Fitz went to the room entrance. "So, she's sleeping against her will."

"I know it is possible to remain awake indefinitely without ever getting sleepy. I saw it done. I tried to do that to myself and found myself waking days after. I'd awake thirsty, weak, and… soiled. I… tried it a few times."

"Did you managed to stay awake?"

"I did. Long nights I stood up. I'd rather sleep."

"You used magic on yourself. You learned it on your own."

"Not without costs. To me and… to others."

"You mind controlled anyone?"

"No. It doesn't work that way. Once, we had to put down some… insurgents. I tried to put them to sleep. I did managed to put some to sleep. Others… died. Some instantly, some gradually."

"You practiced in prisoners?"

"They'd all die afterwards. But yes. Almost a hundred tries. And I did put the last ones to sleep. I left then asleep, they were only awaken to die."

"You killed them?"  
"Most of the ones I pratice died by my hand. Yes. There's blood in my hands."  
"They bled?"

"No. It's an expression. Though some did bleed through their noses, those died quickly."

"You're a mass murderer."  
"Executioner. But yes, you're talking to a serial killer."

"Ever had trouble living with it?"  
"Can't deny it. On the other hand, I did save lives. I've been a healer since before I became an unforgivable monstrosity."  
"Seeking redemption?"  
"There's no redemption for a life harvester before he's mown."

Fitz wasn't pleased with the tone and changed it "Elsa. Is she going to wake by herself?"

"Hardly. Though she might."

"Why had you not made her sleep earlier?"  
"Because...because sometimes when someone wakes, it's not him who wakes."

"You mean what?"  
"They woke up mad!" Dastan disliked those memories. "It has happened a trio of times."

"So they woke out of their minds. Still sounds like mind control."

Dastan walked to him. They looked to the Queen sleeping peacefully.

Dastan sighed "I don't want that the same to happen to her."  
Fitz placed a hand on his shoulder. "We know".

Dastan looked upon him "You what?"

Fitz couldn't hide a grim "You fancy her."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying, you have magic and magic is what she has."

Dastan eyes were wide open "There's nothing…"  
"I'm glad you're not denying it…"

"Of course not… wait!"

"Save your words. You better."

Dastan moved away "You don't know me."

"I never claimed I did."

"Tell me something. Would you marry your daughter to man that would kill you?"

"I don't understand the purpose of that question."

"But would you?"

"Hardly."

Dastan was already climbing up the stairs when Fitz grabbed his arm and made Dastan face him. "Were you responsible for the late king's disappearance at sea?"

Dastan looked to him a long time and answers in a low voice "It was a long time ago, who can tell what other ships were sailing under that storm?"

"No!"

"You can't be naïve, Fitz."

Fitz seemed petrified. Dastan's voice remained low "Let me illuminate you. The one who wears the crown, may not be the one pulling the strings. And when a marionette doesn't follow commands it's obliged or tossed out."

Fitz knew of such treachery but never thought he'd meet an agent of such deep waters. He looked at Merc wondering if his name was a hint to the word 'Mercenary'. He looked at George who seemed a veteran sailor of many voyages. He looked back to Dastan. "I don't need to lie to tell you stories you won't believe."

Fitz said with an serious tone "I was told once, deep waters are not calm."


	8. The Gold

Dastan and Fitz were up the mast collecting the sails. Fitz came close enough to ask "If Merc didn't planned this who did?"

"I never said it wasn't Merc. I can tell you it was."

"You're not acting on your own. You're following orders."

"Are you not?" Dastan placed the question right before sliding down to the deck.

The anchor had been cast. The ship rested close to shore. A road could be seen parallel to the beach. The road went around a sand bench leading the abandoned Holler Estate.  
Taking his belongings he turned to Fitz "How can I ease your troubled mind?"

Fitz placed his satchel over his shoulder and asked "Is my dead outlined further in the plan?"

"No. There were none demises devised. You'll get your money."  
"No amount of coin is worth my life."  
"If you have a problem you solve it. Merc is the one you should be talking if you want to jump off."

Dastan went to the room on the other end and picked the sleeping Queen up.

We was carrying her towards the stairs when Fitz voice said behind him "I apologise."

"You don't have. You're not the only one who wants to avoid his end."

Climbing up Dastan noticed the row boat had been lowered. He placed Elsa on his shoulder to climb down the latter to the small boat. Soon they were rowing to land.

George complained "Leaving such a vessel unguarded is a crime. I say."

Merc wasn't preoccupied "If it's stolen, or sunk, there will be no evidence of our escape. If it's there it will provide a way to travel, or a nice torch should we have no need for it."

* * *

Once on the beach, they carried the boat to land and hidden it among rocks.

They went to the road and started following it.

Fitz currently carried the Queen. He asked "Merc, my part of the deal was to abduct Elsa and bring her away. I believe my part is practically done."  
"Right you are. But you see Fitz, we don't have the money yet. We have Elsa and we'll be receiving Arendelle's payment soon. We'll split the money, and each of us will be on his way. Worry not."

"Can I ask you, merc, who do you work for."

"For myself, actually. Though I often do help those with coin to the best of my skills."

"You know each other for long, I can tell."

"I met Dastan when he was just a boy. A lost boy. No home, no work, no future."

Dastan correct " I was lost. My search for magic had already begun. And to this day, it's answer is the only aspect I still have to achieve."

"Someday, my boy" George said "I remember carrying you both through storms and start nights. Merc was a man pursuing justice them. Chivalrously fighting for any good cause."

Merc interrupted "Chivalry doesn't keep you fed, nor warmed at night."

Fitz knew the situation "But money, gives you comfort, for a while."

George argued "It's only good while it lasts. And is gone most time."

"What will you after this is over and we have the random?" Inquired Fitz.

"I'll get a crew for the ship. If it's still floating. Otherwise I'll get a new one. I'll see if I find a flag to sail under. I miss those old privateering days." George told them.

Merc wasn't planning that far ahead "We don't know how this will end. It's not yet decided whether we accept Arendelle's ransom or we sell her to the South. Don't make plans if you don't have a starting point defined."  
Dastan spoke "I have a home to return to, but I don't intend to. Not until I fulfill the reason I left."

Extending his arm to the side Merc said "You do have a nice plot of land, but tell me what you think of that." A few paces ahead the Estate became visible.

It was a large property surrounded by a stone wall. An artistic metal gate depicted a vessel crossing a raging sea. Through the gate a withered garden was visible with a fountain at the center. A Manor stood three stories high beyond the garden with wings left and right in a 'U' design. A few buildings could be seen behind the manor.

"This is something I'd buy after this operation." Fitz declared.

Merc took some keys out of his pocket and went to the gate "I can sell it to you since I'm the holding the deed. But I warn you, this is a useful place, won't be sold cheap." He opened the gates closed then after they all entered.

Mer went to the wall next to the gate and opened a metal box. Took its content and declare "We have been answered. Let's get inside and see what's to be done."

The Manor entrance rivaled the palace great hall. Merc started commanding "Fitz, up the stairs to the right there is a room. Leave Elsa there. Then go around the perimeter checking for signs of any intrusion. George, take this key, the kitchen it's through that door, on a separate building. Dastan will help you cleaning it and getting something prepared to eat."

* * *

George was occupied cooking and Dastan was no longer required on the kitchen. He went back to the manor and found Merc reclined in wooden chair. "What do the letter say?"

Merc looked to him "They say the Southern Islands crown will pay good money for Elsa. We're not leaving her in Arendelle."  
Dastan was not happy. He didn't want to think how Elsa would be treated once on the Southern Islands "Do you think they'll hold Arendelle to ransom?"

"They can use her however they please. Use her as a weapon comes to mind. Simply keeping her locked up would make it easy to invade Arendelle. But probably will force her to marry one of the kings sons and annex it to their kingdom."

"Nothing good for her."  
"What did you expected? You have done this before Dastan."

"It's never the same thing."  
"I know." Rising Merc came next to him and said "I need eyes on the road. The courier they probably sent should cross this road today. I don't expect him to pass before midday but can't be too sure. Go up to Where the road curves and set watch. Look for a lone rider riding fast."

"What if they more than one man?"  
"More than two would only slow them down. The letter asked for a quick answer. I'll send Fitz with some food when it's ready. You're to take the courier down and lay hold of all he carries."

"Will do."

* * *

"Someone's approaching" Fitz alerted.

Dastan look down the road. Two figures riding fast were coming in their direction.

Dastan hold Fitz a rope "Hold that end of the rope, when he's upon us pull it up."  
"Understood".

As the figures came closer Dastan realized there was only one rider, the second horse had no one on it's back. Changing horses from time to time allowed them to ride further without needing to stop in order to rest. Dastan realized that this man probably rode night and morning without stopping.

He's speed was his downfall. When the rope stretched before the horses legs there was no time to react. The horses felt painfully down and the rider went flying. He didn't seem to be able to get up but Fitz went to his side and knocked him out good.

Checking his satchell Fitz exclaimed "Would you look at that!" Six small gold bars gleamed under the sun "We're rich!"

"Calm yourself, those can be fake. We need to take then to Merc for him to evaluate them."  
Dastan went to check the riders status. He had taken the fall hard but had no bone broken.

"This one will be fine."

The same couldn't be said for both the horses.

* * *

"This is worth more than what we demanded." Merc said putting the gold bar back on the table.

The four of them had seated around it and were discussing the upcoming step of the plan.

"His letter asks for Elsa's safe return. They paid. I say we put them both in a carriage to Arendelle and be done with this." Dastan voiced.

Fitz agreed "I've done all that was asked of me. I wait my payment and chance to leave."

George said "This is pretty but I can't buy a drink with it."  
"You can buy a castle with one of those." Fitz remarked.

Merc wasn't looking happy. "This is valuable all right. Good to move but hard to obtain coin from. We could melt this in smaller pieces to sell, but whoever does that for us, will ask for a large part. If we can turn one of these into half of its worth in coin, we'll be lucky."

"I for one, would take it as it is" Fitz said before Dastan agreed "Me too."

Merc had already planned ahead "I tell you what I think. I'm telling what I'll do. I'm taking Elsa to the Southern Isles. They've answered the letter I had sent before we took her. They'll pay us well for her. And in coins. But I asked you to abduct her and you have done your part. Whoever wants to leave now may do so, but will only take one of this pieces with him."  
Fitz exclaimed "It's more than agreeable on my part. Delivering her to the crown of the Southern Islands sounds to risky. They be better killing the one who took her instead of paying them."

Merc took a gold bar and handed it to Fitz "Take this if you're leaving now. We know what were doing."  
Fitz took the payment and said "Gentleman it has been an extraordinary day, this one we spent together. I hope to join you someday in another adventure". He rose up and was leaving the room when Dastan asked "Fitz, do you mind waiting a moment? I'd like to have a word with you."

Fitz looked back "Certainly. I'll wait outside."  
Merc turned to George "Are you coming?" and he answered promptly "Off course!"

Dastan said "I'm not leaving you now."

Merc looked to him "You're not coming to the Southern Isles with us, Dastan."  
"What? Why?"

"I have a task for you. One that I would not entrust no one else."

"But I have to be near the Queen in case she wakes up."  
"I don't think she'll awake before we get business done. The thing is, a delegation of the Southern Islands is already on their way to meet us. George and I will make the exchange tonight. And you'll be returning to Arendelle."  
"Merc, how can this be?"  
"I'll be on my way to Southern Isles tonight. But I have unfinished businesses that need to be completed. You'll be doing me that."

"Come on Merc, the queen…"  
"The Queen has compromised you."

Dastan mouth opened and closed. Merc proceeded "I'm handing you this three pieces. This two are your payment. This last one is for you to deliver to Markus in Arendelle."

"What has Markus to do with any of this?"  
"He doesn't. But I own him for times passed. I trust you to wipe away this debt of mine."  
"I will."  
"I know you will. I also want you to take Courier and his horse. Tell him you found him on the road. You're a healer, put him some bandages and tell him you want to keep an eye on him. make sure he heads back to Arendelle."

Merc rose and came next to dastan who also rose. He took his hand and said. "This is where we take our separate ways. Don't come after me no more. Return to your search or to your vineyard."

"Merc what are you not telling me?"

"What I'm not telling you, is not for you to know. Now go."  
Dastan had hear that before, right before his master passed away.

Before leaving the manor he went to the room where Elsa and the courier rested. He whispered her "Goodbye".


	9. The Courier

Dastan had in his hand the reins of the horse that carried the unconscious courier. He found Fitz seated next to the gates. Merc had left them open.

Fitz rose "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I'll ask you later, on the way. I'm going to Arendelle."

"How come you're not accompanying Elsa?"

"She's not the answer to my problem I had hoped she was when I agreed to this whole business. "

"What had Merc to say?"

"To take this poor man back to Arendelle. I've brought some bread to eat on the way. Shall we get moving?"

"Let's" Fitz said opening the gates, allowing the horse to pass and closed them.

On the road Dastan asked "Left or right?"

"Where's the nearest town?"  
"To the left. But Arendelle stays to the right. There's a small village on the way. I think we might get

there soon after nightfall."  
"Then we shall head to Arendelle" Fitz said taking the road right. He looked at the courier and commented "You bandaged him."  
"I wounded him, it was the least I could do."

"What will he say when he wakes up?"

"I don't know. But I'll tell him I found him on the road, and couldn't let him there stranded."  
"You're a healer after all. And I am a traveller who came to see the our beloved Queen and Princess of Arendelle."

"Oh. This one will have some bad news for you when he awakes."

"Indeed." Fitz looked behind, he could no longer see the Estate "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I've been wanting to ask you, who are you, really?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you talk like a noble would. I saw you dance with a princess at the ball. You walk among the upper class as if you belonged there. I guess you're someone of status."

"I'd say I'm a traveller following down this road."

"Yes, but you have a wife. And means to come to Arendelle for the Queen's Coronation. You might had been a thief. But after you were almost sentenced a second time you changed. You found yourself a mademoiselle. Someone of high status, someone connected to the royal family of Arendelle."

Fitz wasn't saying nothing so Dastan continued "Let me rephrase the question. Someone who faced his end twice manages to abandon a life of risks and gets a chance at a life of quality. Why would someone leave that behind?"

"Why did you leave your home behind?"  
"I came looking for answers. I came looking for a way to use my gift. This search, has become my reason of being. I left home because what I wanted wasn't there. You, on the other hand, had the thing you wanted the most, you had safety. Why abandon that? Why risk the gallows?"  
"You're asking why I returned to my old way of life?"  
"Yes, what could had made you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid. I have already faced my... concern. It belongs to another life than that my wife knows. I'm doing this for the money to compensate part of the pain." Fitz went silent for a moment "We can't take back certain things. Not with all the money in world. Not with all the power in the world."

"There are other ways of making money. Couldn't you have gathered it any other way?"

"I could. But I was not made to work with papers. Sitting all day and fatten up every year is not how I want to live my life. Don't you like to feel the blood pumping? Don't you like to feel you're alive?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Why do we always end up talking about each other?"

"To get to know each other. Would you rather part as stranger?"

"I would not."

"What do you say about Arendelle's council?"

"I'm not aware of the council's doings. I know it's compose of the late king advisors and a couple of nobles. They've been ruling since the demise of the previous rulers. All I know of."

"Supposedly, they can only act under the rightful ruler's orders. That has been Elsa."

"Wasn't the coronation the day she inherited the rule?"

"Officially, yes. But one does not become a ruler over night. One has to have experience."

"Oh. I agree. Was Elsa parte of it?"

"I'm not sure. She had oversee much of what was decided but the council met outside the palace."

On the top of the horse, the man moaned.

"He's coming to." Dastan said. He made the horse stop and, with help from Fitz, brought the courier to the ground, laying against a tree.

The courier brought his arms up as he opened his eyes.

Dastan greeted him "Welcome to the land of the living. Are you thirsty?"

The man mumbled something but accepted the water from Dastan who told him "He found you on the road a while back. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

"I... Oh no! My satchel!" Cried the man.

Fitz pointed "There's a satchell on the horse."

The courier went to the horse, grabbed the satchel and fell on his knees upon finding it empty.

Dastan had recognised the man "You're the one who saved Princess Anna. The royal ice harvester or something." But the man hadn't moved. After a while he asked. "I had a letter here. Do you have it?"

Dastan looked to Fitz who lied "We only found you and the horse. The satchel was by your side. It appeared as if you'd fallen from the horse."

"I did. I carried an important message. I have to return to Arendelle." He mounted the horse "Thank you for taken care of me. I hope to repay you someday."

He was already far away when Dastan realised "Our water was on the horse!" Fitz placed a hand in his satchel and Dastan did to, checking their most recently acquired items.

Fitz said "Well, at least we get to see the sunset."

Dastan wasn't worried "The village is not far from here. We should sleep there and head to Arendelle in the morning."

"We could by horses. We'd get there soon."

"We could. But, two travellers buying horses so close to their destiny, that's a story that might raise questions. Let's keep on foot. Tomorrow by this time we'll be there."

* * *

Fitz and Dastan finally saw Arendelle at the end of the next day. Fitz stopped "What do you plan to do here? People might recognise your face. My face also."

"Hardly. First only the garrison men took a good look at us. Secondly, there's no reason for them to look for us. We weren't seen doing nothing wrong. We weren't seen out of place."

"I was seen at the palace."

"By far away, with a different set of cloth, and as a guest."

"A guest sneaking up to kidnapped the Queen."

"They probably thought you went to meet some princess at her room."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Look, I'm going to a friend of my asking for a nights stay. Tomorrow I'll take care of some last business and leave. You can come with me if you want."

"What about Elsa?"

Dastan turned his back and faced Arendelle "She's not mine, to care after."

"You don't really think that way."

"You're probably right but there's little I can do now."

"You act as if you were Merc's pet."

Dastan could deny it but he knew it wouldn't be true.

"He always gave some to do, to strive for."

"You don't know freedom."

"I think I know. I think I know enough of it to know it's an illusion. One has little to none."

"I'm sorry you think that way."

Dastan turned to Fitz again. "I'm going down to the city. Don't you want to be back to your wife?"

Fitz started walking again.

* * *

They were walking down into town when they heard people talking about Queen Elsa's disappearance. It seemed to be the talk of the whole city. The day before she had been found missing. The Queen who had opened the gates had been kidnapped. Suspicion lay upon several of the guests. She had been seen at the ball and disappeared before its end. The abducting had only been announced yesterday.

Fitz placed a hand in Dastan shoulder "I'm not staying here."

Dastan stooped "You said you were meeting your wife."  
"I am. I'll be telling her I'm well but at dawn I'll be departing."  
Only them Dastan realized they were parting "Fitz, I'm glad I've met you. I do hope to see you another day."  
Fitz shook his hand "Me too. I've enjoyed our little bit of action. Farewell Dastan."  
Dastan watched Fitz take a turn and follow different road, towards the prosperous part of town. Dastan resume walking to Markus house. Dust had settled when he knocked on the door.

A maid opened and explained Markus was at the Palace, the Council had reunited in urgency.

Dastan didn't want to push his luck so he decide to retire for the day. He hadn't walked much when some called "Hey you!"

Fearing having been discovered Dastan ignored the call and moved on. But footsteps soon followed him and someone caught to him.

It was the courier "You're the healer!"

Dastan had stopped and observed this man who had come to him. Getting into his act Dastan said "You left in such a hurry, you didn't even told us your name!"  
"It's Kristoff. I… I was in a hurry. I want to thank you both for helping me. Where's the other guy?"

"He's back to his wife. He came all this way to be with her."

"I can understand that. How can I ever repay you?"  
"You're not a magic instructor, are you?"

"No. But I know of a magic expert."


	10. Begining Anew

Fitz was seated on the bed. His head was thinking in what he had done. The ruler he had stolen. The Interregnum that continue thanks to him. The criminal operation he had perpetuated.

He could hear the soft breathing of the woman he loved. She was beside him asleep. The sun hadn't rose yet.

He wondered if it had been worth it. The gold piece was valuable, and he already had a purpose for it. It would serve someone he cared.

Looking to his wife he admire the light reflecting in her hair. The moonlight glowed in her and shadows painted her features.

This kingdom could be invaded by the Southern Isles. Any day now could be last day of peace this people had. If blood got spilled it would be in his hands.

He turned to the young woman. Her chest slowly rising and slowly falling. She wouldn't leave him no matter what. He decided them to do the same. He kissed her hair declaring "I love you."

* * *

For years Dastan believed Trolls were not real. They appeared in children stories in many different descriptions. None was like this.

They looked like rocks. And before his eyes they become small creatures with arms, legs and heads. They pulled him around and tossed him from one to another with hard hands.

Kristoff asked for Grand Pabbie and the Trolls parted to give him space.

Dastan asked him "You're the elder?"  
"I am. I can help you with what you seek. Come closer."  
Dastan went next to the elder Troll and kneeled, getting to the Troll's height. The elder laid a hand on his head.

"There's a block on your power. It keeps you from knowing your own abilities. If I remove this it will allow you use magic freely, but it will change you."

"Change me?"  
"You have grown with this block, removing, it will interfere your mind." The elders voice carried concern.

"I'm more than willing to it."

"Be warned, you'll be free to use your magic at will, and will be responsible for it's use and consequences."

Dasten answered gravely "I'll never run from any responsibility of my actions. I'll use my powers justly."

Grains of light burst from his face towards to the Elder's hand. Inside Dastan, some new part of his mind awoke. Light gathered in the Elder's hand and then faded.

The Troll added "Remember, Malice and benevolence can come from magic. But it is the hand that commands it that creates them."

Dastan felt jolts running through his whole body "Grand Pabbie, I'm immensely grateful."

He looked around to the trolls surrounding him. They blinked all at once.

He wanted to experiment with his power, he could feel himself taking hold of his body, gently he lifted himself up and then up from the floor, hovering as if suspended in air.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Kristoff had to return to Arendelle. Princess Anna had required him to meet her at the Palace at midday. He had no idea if it was for lunch or not.

Dastan had insisted to be brought to the supposed magic expert as soon as he begun believing Kristof's words. They had spent most night journeying up the mountain.

As they begun climbing down the mountain Dastan confess "I had stopped believing this day would ever come."

Kristoff was visibly tired. Dastan asked him "Can I see that arm of yours?"

Kristoff stretched his arm and Dastan took the bandage off. He cupped the injure with his hand for a moment and then removed it revealing no injure nor scar.

"That felt odd" Kristoff said. Analysing his arm he exclaimed "It's… it looks like I never fell down the horse!"

"It does feel like there's nothing I can't do."

He considered using his power in himself. He focused on the beard he hadn't cutted since his previous stay in Arendelle. He tried pulling the hairs out. Suddenly he felt as if his own skin had been ripped of his skull and cried out in pain. He could feel blood flowing to his face and the air stinging his face. He touched his shin and thought he felt a burning touch it had been a smooth skin he had felt.

Kristoff said "I'll shave myself, thank you."

* * *

Dastan couldn't had fallen asleep as Kristoff did.

He had rejoiced in his newfound abilities. But he still didn't knew what he was able. He couldn't bend the trees but he could steer the sleigh.

He could now feel what he was targeting when he tried something. This new capability allowed him to use his abilities freely, ensuring he didn't interact with anything else other than what he intended.

Dastan was happy for no longer having to wonder the cause of unintended consequences. The biggest demon impeding his own experimentations.

"One less bound." He said. No one heard him except the Reindeer. Dastan doubted the reindeer could understand him. Kristoff thought otherwise.

The advice from the Elder troll sounded in his mind "Malice and benevolence."

Dastan thought that every man was born with the ability to tell right from wrong. But divergences existed in many subjects; and that fact made him wonder if someone always be right.

He wondered if someone could be completely sure he was right, beyond doubt.

Reason was a tool everyone had to analyse the world. It was as useful as the certainties in which one could base his thoughts upon.

He could use his abilities to heal. He decided to learn more about anatomy.

"Malice and benevolence."

* * *

He woke suddenly. He had finally fallen asleep when they had arrived at Arendelle. Kristoff seemed to had left him asleep in his sleigh. He realized a guard was holding you.

"Wake up, you. You are to come with us to the palace."

A guard shove him forward and Dastan started walking following two guards ahead of him.

In his chest, his heart raced. He was being taken to the bridge leading to the palace.

Through his mind a scream to escape echoed. He was aware he could use magic to fight the guards. He was thinking in putting them unconscious and he realizes it would be terrifyingly easily.

Before he acted, however, he reminded himself to check how much they knew.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"The Princess has summoned you. Hurry your pace."

He didn't knew what to think. The princess would be the one to send him to the block. But the expression the guard used, 'Summoned'.

"You have got the wrong man. I don't think Princess Anna know of me."

"You're the healer who found Kristoff on the road, right?"

Dastan felt relieved. The Princess would want to ask him about the state Kristoff was found. He remembered well the scene. He prepared to play his role.

"I am. Wathever debt he may think he has, it has been already paid."

"The princess wants to speak to you in person."

Dastan entered the palace he had left with the Queen on a bag. That seemed to be long ago. When he was a different person.

He was taken to the Council Chamber. A long table occupied the centre of the room. On top, Dastan recognised princess Anna. To both sides members of the Council were seated. An older counselor stood up. When he saw Dastan he asked "Is this the man in question?"

Dastan realised that Kristoff was the one on the seat on the left of the princess.

"He is.

The princess spoke "You're Dastan, a healer".

Dastan couldn't figured if it was a question or not. He simply answered "I am, your highness."

The counselor commanded "Tell us of the circumstances you found Kristoff."

"It was, about a day and an half march from Arendelle. He was laying on the centre of the road, unconscious and hurt. I tended to him. A horse was near, I assumed it was his. Not wanting to stay stopped more time than needed, he was placed on top of the horse. A satchel was also near. It was opened and empty. I believe he has it. Later that day he woke, drank some water and upon checking the satchel he rushed away. Here."

"Kristoff carried an important message in that satchel. Some items also. And a second horse. Do you know of any of these?"

"No, though, there was light breeze. A paper could had flied in the wind."

"The message was inside a wooden box. It wouldn't have flied away."

Dastan stood observing the scene. Princess Anna was clearly shaken, Kristoff was serious as were most of the members of the council. Some looked simply relaxed.

"We thank you for confirming Kristoff's story, and for the care provided to him. You're dismiss."

A guard patted him on the shoulder and he turned. He was lead outside the chamber.

He was led outside by a single guard.

Dastan stopped on the courtyard. He notice there were more guards on the palace grounds. And these were actually palace guards, not soldier borrowed from the city's garrison. They wore a green and purple uniform "If only the Queen had been as well guarded. how different things would be now?"

Someone called him. He turned to see Kristoff walking in his direction. When Kristoff was near him, Dastan asked "Have you told anyone of my… abilities?"  
"Only your abilities as an healer. Don't worry, I'm not screaming the Troll's existence to the four winds; I only told you because I wanted to repay you."

"You did more for me than that. I feel like I'm owing you now. Though I still need to learn how to use this ability."  
"Would you lend me your help as an healer on one assignment?"  
"I came here looking for work."  
"Follow me, please." Dastan followed Kristoff back to the palace who continue "This may be dangerous and a little outside the law. Because it's dangerous I'm asking you if you want to come, We'll need a healer."

"What's this assignment of yours?"

"It will be told to you soon."

Kristoff took through the palace to a garden inside the walls, the Princess was there. Kristoff told her "Dastan would lend us his services."  
"Dastan, thank you for joining us. We're planning an expedition to the Southern Isles."  
Kristoff spoke "He's not on pair with the last news." to which to princess let escape an "Oh. He has to know."

Kristoff proceed "The Council receive a message from an informant yesterday. We know who took Elsa and attacked me."

Dastan remembered the princess reference "The Southern Isles."

Anna said "It's all my fault. I should had left Hans rotting in the dungeon instead of sending him back." She took responsibility for her sister's disappearance.

"You're sure the kingdom of the Southern Islands is responsible?"  
There was no doubt in Anna's voice "They wouldn't be able to send us a message so quickly if it hadn't been them taken Elsa"

"So you want to send an expedition to negotiate Elsa's return."

Kristoff revealed "That's not it. Today we received a letter from the Southern Isles."

"An ultimatum." Anna said. Kristoff explained "They demand Anna joins Hans in marriage. Elsa is to marry one of his brothers. They'd get to rule Arendelle."

"I heard people saying the princess had married Hans." Kristoff answered quickly "Lies spread by that snake Hans."

Dastan raised a question he had previously thought of "Hans lied and deceived. He is an actual traitor to the crow. Why was he sent back? Don't traitors face the gallows?"

Anna answered with renewed confidence "Keeping Hans locked here or hanged would only be considered a provocation. The Council made it clear it would be asking for war. The Southern Isles wants a foot on the main land. Arendelle is a strategic place to invade."

Kristoff continue "The Council has asked Anna to consider accepting. We are suppose to answer the Southern Islands in a week."

Dastan thought about it. Elsa and Anna married to the Southern Islands would make the Kingdom larger. It would avoid a bloodshed in Arendelle. But it would pave the way for a continental invasion. The Southern islands couldn't take Arendelle.

"So, why plan an expedition if the conditions were an ultimatum?"

Anna looked into his eyes, a picture of determination "We're not planning a negotiation. We're preparing a rescue."


	11. New Plan

"So we take a lift from the ambassadors. When they stop at the Islands he leave and take the local routes to move between the isles." Kristoff explained.

Dastan couldn't see anything wrong with it. "Who's coming?"

"We both and a few more man. I was thinking a total of six."  
"It's reasonable. Have you selected any yet?"  
"Only you. But I've asked the Captain of the Watch to gather a small force. Anna is inspecting them. Come and tell me what you think." Dastan followed Kristoff to the Courtyard. On it were six men lined before the princess. Dastan recognized one has the young man who had come to speak to him after the ball. He had been wearing an uniformed and they talked about the palace interiors. Afraid to be recognized Dastan stopped and whispered to Kristoff. "Kristoff do you want me to go with you?"  
"Off course. You know we do."  
"Then dismiss the two boys that are there. This can be a journey without return."

"Dastan everyone there is an adult to eyes of the law. And all of them have volunteered."

"I've seen enough kids dying before me. If you want me to go, there cannot be no boys, only men."

Kristoff looked to him and said "I comprehend. What age should I set as minimum?"

"What's yours?"  
"Twenty-one."  
"Set it so. You better tell princess Anna."

Kristoff when next to Anna. He was about to say something but no sound came out of his mouth. Dastan saw that it was hard for him to speak in front of that small crowd.

Anna Went to him and he spoke to her ear. She then told the man there were a minimum age restriction. Two guards grumbled but left the line. One of them was the one who could recognize Dastan.

* * *

Destiny wasn't without it's irony, Dastan thought. He had been given one of the new palace uniforms. One item he once stole was know his to use. He had just given Markus his Gold and was headed to the center of the town to acquire some new weapons the princess ordered.

There were festivities on the streets when Dastan had last wandered through Arendell in uniform. Now there weren't any. A discontent populace cursed the Southern Islands and it's leaders.

The new blacksmith had a range of swords displayed in his shop. When Dastan commented, the blacksmith told "Dark times approaching. Everyone knows the Southern kingdom always wanted a piece of Arendelle." He pointed to a table with swords and daggers on top. "Those are for you to take to the princess. Six swords, daggers and respective scabbards. The finest there are. Tell our princess that I couldn't make the armours she required. I don't have the experience and there was not enough time anyway."

"I'll make all at my reach to return Queen Elsa to her throne. You have my word."

"You sound like my master."

"The previous blacksmith you were his apprentice, right?"  
"Yes. He was murdered the day Elsa was kidnapped. Guards have already come asking if he was involved." The man looked down "I told them he would die before he betrayed the Queen. That's probably what happened."  
Dastan felt sorry for the man. It was indeed what had happened.

* * *

Dastan returned to the palace admiring one of the swords. A finely sharpened blade of superior quality.

"A man might get nervous when a guard approaches with his weapon drawn."

Dastan recognized Fitz voice and turned to a couple walking arm in arm.

Fitz had shaved and was elegantly dressed in a vest. Dastan recognized the princess Fitz had danced with at the ball. A young brunette wearing a pink dress with a bodice. Both had rings.

Dastan wasn't counting on finding Fitz after he'd revealed his plans to leave as soon possible. It looked like he decided to stay. The woman by his arm ought to be his wife, he realized.

Sheathing the sword, Dastan apologized "Pardon me, my lady, gentleman."

"Oh, we're so sorry for your Queen!" the lady said heartfeltly.

"Fear not, madam." Approaching and speaking quietly so that the three of them would hear, Dastan revealed "We're organizing a secret rescue mission. Brave man are gathering in the palace to bring our Queen back. No royalty of Arendelle shall ever be forgotten by it's people."

The young woman was visibly moved.

Fitz asked "How can one man join such a noble cause?"

"Princess Anna is overseeing the preparations. I have to move on. Arendelle will have it's Queen back soon. Rest assure."

Dastan walked away and into the castle. Fitz hadn't called him by name, so he was discret to. He managed to tell him the new mission he had and tell him where to join. He was curious as to see if Fitz would appear at the palace asking to join in the adventure.

* * *

Adventure had called Fitz once again. He wanted to go. He wanted to trample the risks again.

Those reasons drove him to meet the princess. Kristoff was with her and recognized him as the traveller who had accompanied Dastan.

He found Dastan on the castle library absorbed in a book.

Fitz went to his side and asked "Why save the only person who could recognize you?"

Dastan rose his head, smiled and said "Circumstances have changed. You couldn't resist helping?"

"I'm bringing my own downfall, aren't I?"  
"Think of it as your chance for redemption."

Fitz went and seated on a chair close to Dastan who asked "The woman you married. She's a princess. I was told so at the ball."

Fitz didn't answer. Dastan wondered what his silence meant. "You're a prince." Without knowing if he'd get an answer he asked "Why have you taken your ring of your finger?"

Fitz finally looked back to him. "So that no one steals it. I have it on a string around the neck" He said, showing and hidden it again. Then asked "What has changed so that you're doing rescue mission?"

Dastan said "I did. I haven't found a tutor yet, but I'm a step closer to become one myself. I was taken to a magic expert of sorts. He removed a some kind of block I had, since then I've gain the ability to perceive what I'm doing. I can now know what my magic will affect."

"Can you do things you couldn't before?"  
"Not really. But I can try new things now. Learn new ones."

"So instead of searching for a magic tutor you're looking for what now?"

"A chance to use magic. And to right some wrongs."

"You're doing this for the Queen."

"For all the people of Arendelle."

"Not excluding the Queen."

Someone could be heard coming to the library. It revealed to be the princess. She entered and explained "Gentleman, I offer you a stay at the castle… for tonight. Since you're leaving before sunrise."

"You're most kind, your highness." Dastan answered.

Princess Anna had risen her hand but lowered it next. "I'll see you at dinner."

Fitz spoke "Dinner and a room at the castle."

Dastan said "I can live like this."

* * *

Dastan and Fitz had just set the sails. They ship begun moving.

This ship belonged to two ambassadors of a tanned, darker skin tone. A tone of sunnier countries. A tone very much like Dastan's.

The ambassadors' ship was a vessel for deep waters and long voyages. It was a large vessel with dozens of sailor. Among all the sailors there were seven temporary ones, who would be leaving at the Southern Islands. They shouldn't make themselves notice, or they absence could be felt. And so Dastan watched men of a land close to his own, without being able to talk to them.

Fitz advise Dastan that they should avoid the upper deck, and so they did.

* * *

The stop at the Southern Islands had been a brief one. Ropes were yet being tired, man were already moving barrels and chests from the ship to port. The two marked chests they had smuggled aboard were taken out and left on the pier. The men hid and watched the ship departing. They were on the Islands, now.

Leading the pack was a man named Anthony. He was blonde and wore a moustache. Dutiful and confrontational. Dastan had no trouble following his commands but thought the man shouldn't do no talking in a negotiation.

He had divided the pack in three small groups: himself and two more inexperienced guys, Dastan and Fitz and other two who knew each other. It was a sound idea that had proven useful onboard the ship.

Dastan and Fitz loaded the chests on a carriage. They would take it to a town on the other side of that island where they would take a boat to the main Island.

Dastan and Fitz were seated on top of the carriage, with Fitz handling the reins. Behind, with the back turned to them was Anthony and his group, they called the 'Vanguard'. Fitz group was named the 'wing' and the remaining group was called 'Calvary' and was inside the carriage.

On the way, someone of the 'Vanguard' shouted "We're being followed by one man on horse."

Dastan faced back and suggest, I could prepare an ambush. I'd meet with you further up the road."

Anthony faced him and said "Do it. Take him with you." he said pointing to Fitz. He went to the front and took the reins "I'll be waiting past that curve."

Dastan jumped of and Fitz followed. They hid on trees on either side of the road. The man was riding slowly trying not to be seen. At this speed the rider could easily go around them if they jumped of the trees so, Fitz left his tree and walked towards the stranger with his waterskin on hand as if asking for water.

The rider tried to avoid Fitz passing near the place Dastan was. Dastan took the chance and rush to the horse, pulled the rider's foot from the stirrup and brought the rider down to the ground.

The rider managed to get on his knees but not before had a hand on his hood. Confident Dastan felt his powers delve into the man's brain and slowed it's activity. The man fell down again, this time, he fell sleeping.

Fitz took hold of the horse, saying "He was indeed following us. Do you recognize him?"

Dastan looked to him and turned the man's face to Fitz side and pulled the cover of the man's face.

Fitz saw that it was no man. Before him laid the red-headed princess of Arendelle.


	12. The Traitors

The 'Wing' - Dastan and Fitz - brought the sleeping princess on the horse to the curve where the 'Vanguard' waited, this is, Anthony and two other men from Arendelle.

Anthony conjectures soon met his own stupefaction "Why would she be here?"

"No one would ever allow her to board with us. She must have come to help us." Fitz assumed.

"Nonsense. If she gets capture this whole operation becomes meaningless!"

Anthony dismiss any replies with a hand gesture "Let's take her to the carriage."

They did so. After climbing to the carriage Anthony asked Dastan "Pass me the map you drew."

Dastan had copied the map from another Fitz had found on the ship. He saw Anthony analysing the archipelago that formed the Southern Islands. Four large Islands had cities in them. They were on a rather small one on the Northeast of the map.

Through the archipelago boatman were available to hire to take people to near islands. They planned to use them to move between islands.

The port town appeared before them in the shade of the mountain. The port faced west and the light of rising sun couldn't reach it yet.

They rode with the carriage through town directly into a quay. Anthony descended the carriage, entered a relatively small vessel and knocked on the door repeatedly. A man appeared and exchanged words with Anthony until coins changed hands.

Anthony returned to the carriage and explained "We're making a small detour. We're going to an island with more movement. We should be able to find a boat to take her home." Gesturing to two men who formed the 'Vanguard' with him he added "You two will be escorting her home. The rest will continue on."

One of the man retorted "I came here for the Queen. Princess Anna can take come with us. We'll keep her safe."

Anthony starred the man face to face and said " You're here to rescue Queen Elsa. Saving her, but having the princess capture will serve us no better. If we weren't tight on time we'd all escort her home. You have been given an important task. I expect nothing less than total compliance. I don't like to repeat myself." Speaking to everyone around him "Let's load the carriage to the boat and be on our way."

The owner of the vessel wouldn't allow horses on board and so they had to sell them.

The boat had sails, but rowing would take them faster so everyone took an oar and rowed synchronously out of the port. They wouldn't sail long without an islands on sight. There were many, most of them deserted or inhabited by a dozen or less settlers. They sailed under the wind most of the voyage, resuming rowing when going upwind or navigating through more dangerous waters.

The boatman had looked into the carriage and seen the woman resting there. When he commented on her beauty, Anthony shouted some harsh words regarding the treatment of women to the boatman. There were no more comments regarding the red-headed.

They approached an Island whose dense vegetation made it look green. The sun had recently passed its top place on the sky and was now heading into the sea gain. The boat ported on a medium sized village. They unloaded the carriage and pushed it past the pier to the village main street. Few people wandered the streets.

"You two." Anthony said motion towards the pair of man they'd be calling the 'Cavalry' "Head into town and ask for news and about passage to the mainland." Facing Fitz "You two also, go back to the port and start asking there."

Fitz nodded and walked back with Dastan soon following. Near the port was a building with a tavern sign. They went in.

On the entrance floor only the corner tables were occupied, though conversations could be heard from the upper floor. Fitz went to the bartender and asked "Good day, madame. Could you serve us two drinks and supply the most recent news?"

"In a moment." She picked two mugs and poured an amber drink into them. She brought the mugs up the counter and asked "What can I tell you?"

Fitz smiled "You wouldn't know about anyone who could take three passengers to the continent?"

"You're out of luck. A ship just set sail down south."

"What about future departures?"

"There's a cargo ship going north tomorrow. Going to buy ice at Arendelle. As it leaves empty it might as well take a few passenger, if they have the coin."

"I understand. Where can I find it's captain?"

"I don't know where he's now, but he's taken the a room upstairs, second door on the left."

"We'll come back later to talk to him. What news of the realm?"

"Well, are you aware of prince Egon's marriage?"  
"Who's he marrying?"

"A foreign queen, from Arendelle. They say she's an ice witch!"

Dastan heard himself say "No way…!"

The bartender looked to him "I was surprised myself. The old prince getting finally married. It's an obvious play to get Arendelle. It seems the girl only recently came of age. If he does follow after his brothers or his parents, we'll be having another brood of royal wannabes."

The bartend picked some muggs to clean while added "On other news, the foul sickness seems to have gone away, once and for all. Also, a new warship was baptised; some people guarantee we'll go to war soon."

Dastan asked Fitz "What do you think?" To what the bartender replied "I think it's just to show. Man trying to prove who has the biggest ship. Boys will be boys, I tell you."

Dastan rose and paid the drinks. Fitz tossed an extra coin with a wink and a thanks.

They left the tavern. Fitz was thinking "Egon isn't no heir prince. If he marries Queen Elsa he'll become King of Arendelle but Arendelle will remain independent. It would require a treaty for the lands to be united. Such treaty would have to be approved by the Council."

"Under threat of war, the council would."

"What if it's not a bad think?"

"Wait... What are you saying?"

"Queen Elsa gets married, the lands get united peacefully. No blood shed."

"The Southern Islands wouldn't stop there. And anyway were here to rescue Elsa. We'll have to do it before any wedding."

They found Anthony outside the carriage and told him they'd found a way to get the princess to Arendelle. "Good. But we have another obstacle. The princess has awaken."

"She has to understand her safety is paramount." Fitz stated.

"Meet her inside and convince her of that."

Dastan looked to Fitz who stared back and then entered the carriage. The princess was laying against the side with her head upon her knees.

"Your highness." Dastan started and Fitz concluded "We apologised for the rude... treatment previously"

"Oh. It was you two. I should had ran past."

"Hardly a better strategy, madame. We do have to recommend your immediate extraction."

"No." With authority in her voice, the princess added "I'm responsible for the aggravated relation with the Southern Islands. I'm bringing my sister back. Once more."

The way she talked left little doubt she could be convicted otherwise. But Fitz insisted "Princess Anna, you've seen what we do. People are bound to get hurt, everyone of us included."

"I'm well aware of risks. I planned this."

Dastan didn't want to waste her time so he greeted her and exited the carriage. Anthony wasn't surprised he hadn't convince the princess of the best for safety.

"The princess did plan this, but we've already wandered out of the line she drew to bring her here. We're going to keep her safe. Whether desired or not."

Dastan understood. Fitz remained within the carriage.

* * *

When the 'Calvary' arrived, further developments were revealed.

The islands reserves had been called two weeks ago. Most man of the main islands had responded and had been receiving training.

That night, against the princess' will, she was taken to the ship heading to Arendelle. The two men who had accompanied Anthony through their journey would escort her to safety.

While the princess was being carried to a boat, Fitz comment "This... This is nothing short of treason."

Dastan partly agreed "We may be betraying princess Anna, but we're not betraying her land, or her Queen. Letting her come with us, that would be acting against the princess safety. It could be argumented that it would be acting against the crown."

"She proved herself capable when she went to the Northern Mountain."

"She lost her horse soon after leaving. And if it was not for Kristoff she might not even have managed to get to the mountain."

"Do you think he knew she was a princess, when he took her?"

"He told me she didn't tell anyone who she was. He deduced she was the princess when she told him she intended to stop the winter by talking to her sister. She did not proclaim to be a princess but she also didn't hide it."

"You said Kristoff told you…"  
"Yeah, he took me to an Valley, as a way of thanking for taken care of him. He was looking for you too."  
"Well, he doesn't need to take me nowhere. What was there, anyway?"  
"It's something I was asked to keep quiet about."  
"I understand." Looking to the boat where the princess now was Dastan wondered "Standing here, just knowing what it's being done against the princess' will… I, not acting, treason too?"  
"Standing here, as we are, watching her being taken without stopping it, is as treason as kidnapping her and taken her home?"  
"We, traitors who kidnap the princess? Who would have said such a thing?"

After seeing the princess' boat leave, the five men remaining took another to the Southern Islands' capital city. There stood the Fortress they'd had to infiltrate and rescue the Queen from.


	13. Enenmy Walls

"I'm afraid this might not be the place they're holding the Queen." Fitz suddenly said.

"What? How come" Dastan wanted to know.

"Look at the sky. Not a single cloud to be seen. Would'nt you expect a few, at least?"

Dastan realized he had a reasonable point.  
"Where else would they take her? To the prison in the lone island?"

"No, that place is where they send people to be forgotten. Queen Elsa should be some place well guarded."  
"And more well-guarded than a large stone fortress, what is there?"  
"You're probably right."

The island consisted of a hill that spreaded gently into the waters. On top of the hill a huge stone fortress stood. Easily visible from all around the island, the fortress was surrounded by two tall stone walls. The Inner wall was an upper class area, inside the outer wall was the market district. Most citizens lived outside the outer wall, where most of the city had expanded to.

Fitz and Dastan walked towards the outer wall gates discussing the plan of action.

"We can simply ask some guards, if she's here." Fitz said.

"It would raise suspicions."

"Watch." Fitz said as he approached a pair of guards patrolling the streets "Good morning, gentleman. Could you please tell me if it's true the Queen of Arendelle has been incarcerated?"

"The witch Queen? Not incarcerated, but she has been captured, yes."

"Is she here?"

"How am I supposed to know."

The other guard spoke "She was brought here two days ago. The skies went heavy with clouds and it looked like night had come sooner."

"Did it snow?"  
"No."

"Did you saw her?"  
"No. But that day, prince Egon's marriage was announced."

"Then the lands will be united, right?"

The first guard answered "Correct. If you want to do your part for your country go to the barracks and join the force. You'll be able to get play your part in history."  
"I already have my part to fulfill. Have a good day gentlemen." Fitz said heading to Dastan who had kept walking. Dastan asked "So, she's here?"

"They hadn't seen her, but knew she's to marry a prince named 'Egon" and reported having a cloudy day two days ago."

"Cloudy days are common in archipelagos."

"I'm telling as I was told."

"I overheard two women speaking of Egon. He's in line for the throne but has two siblings and respective offspring before him."

"She might have been taken to some other island, after being presented to the prince."

"I think differently."

"Do expand your thoughts, if you please."

"I think she's being coerced into marrying Egon. She's probably aware of the ultimatum sent to Arendelle and its conditions. If she doesn't oblige, Arendelle gets passed by the sword. Queen Elsa weighted her chances of winning an armed confront against the value of her people's lives."

They went silent for a while until they saw the outer wall's gate. They tried to enter the gates but were prevented by guards armed with halberds, who asked for their commerce license.

"We need licenses to enter the market?" Dastan inquired.

"You do need one to make business in the market district."

"And if I want to ask for a session in court?"

"You can ask for one at the courthouse."  
"I intend to. Where can the courthouse be found?"

"Down the main road, it's the large building with the statues at the front. You can't miss it."  
"I know each building you speak of. We've seen it coming here. Thank you for your time."

They went back down the road.

"Can't you forge one such paper, Dastan?"  
"I could. But I have an idea to get into the fortress. We'll ask to see the king."

"Not suspicious. What will you tell the king? Anecdotes?"

"I'll offer my abilities as a mage."

"You can't even lit a candle!"

"True. But he won't have to know that."

"That will not end well. Hear me. You forge a license to buy clothing. We get into the market district. Then we buy something fancy and walk among the rest of the aristocracy into court."

"Yeah. It was a bad idea. We'll do it your way."

Stealing a roll of paper was easy enough. Dastan surprised Fitz by reading the message it had written before Fitz had time to unfold it. Fitz asked "How's that possible? The inks texture is quite different from that of the paper. I simply… sensed...it. I suppose."

"There something wrong with that ability." Fitz hided his hands behind his back "How many fingers have I up?" he asked.

"How do you expect me to… wait...You have all of the fingers of your left hand up and the thumb of your right…"  
Fitz stood petrified. Dastan felt proud of his achievement "I can… see."

"That. That's wrong!" Fitz stepped away.

Dastan couldn't comprehend his reaction "What's the problem?"

"That shouldn't be possible. That… thing you did."

"Understanding magic can be complicated. I know that."

"You shouldn't be able to see through things. That's not the way things work."

"It's a little outside the nature's laws."

"It's against them. Don't do whatever that was."

"This thing, this ability I only know discover, it won't make me a monster. Not a worse monster than what I can already be called."

Fitz faced him again with a shadow behind his eyes. "I'd forgotten the monster you told me you were. Tell me, how many masks hide your face?"

"I don't understand where all of this is coming from. But I assure you, if there are masks on my face, it's only one, and I can't take it off."

Fitz looked at him. Dastan asked "Do you see me as a monster now?"

"I… I might be mistaken. But those abilities are dishonorable." Dastan was incredulous.

"I feel now what Queen Elsa must have felt when she lost her temper."

* * *

Dastan walked down the road alone, rethinking his image of mankind. How come, someone who had shared such adventures with him, become such a loathsome person, the moment he understood the range of his magic.

He thought that maybe Kristoff was right, reindeer could be better than people.

Fitz approached and grabbed Dastan shoulder "I'm sorry"

Dastan didn't knew what to do. He faced Fitz and said "I'm different. It's the reality."

"Forgive me. Magic seems to lead to trouble."

Dastan clenched his fist "Magic gives me power. It makes me potentially more danger than most man."

"Can I ask not to use magic in me?"  
"Yes. But even to heal you?"

Fitz took a moment and then confessed "I've been healed by magic before. Not a pleasant memory."

Fitz wasn't elaborating and Dastan decided to return to businesses.

"Care to join me rescuing another also misunderstood magic wielder?"

"You bet."

* * *

"So you managed to get into the inner wall?" Anthony asked admired.  
"Yes, but the fortress is access is severely restricted. We were planning in disguising as servants, since they past by the guards as if they were invisible." Fitz said.

"They could easily distrust a new face and call a guard. So we found a better way in." Dastan revealed failing to conceal a smile "Fitz managed to get us invited to the ball tonight."

"Jack and Simmons have unconverted something interesting." Fitz recognised the names as those of the man belonging the group named 'Calvary'. Dastan was insured but didn't clarified. Anthony disclosed "A sailor came on a ship that went to the east coast to get the Queen. Apparently, a group of bandits had kidnapped the Queen from the Castle and wanted to negotiate her ransom. Prince Egon had the bandits killed, though they appeared to have taken half the crew with them, and brought the Queen directly to here."

Dastan could feel Fitz eyes on him. Merc would never go down without a fight. Dastan wanted to be there to save Merc. He realise he'd lost focus on Anthony's words and retook it.

"So, the sailor said he only saw Queen Elsa again when she was escorted to a carriage alongside the prince. He swore Elsa was walking by her feet, did not had her gloves on and did not offer any resistance while disembarking the ship."

Fitz said "The sailor should have seen some of her powers at work."

"Only when they approached the Kingdom had they been caught by dark clouds. No snow, nor ice seen."

Fitz asked "Would it have been possible for Queen Elsa to be taken to some other island after that?"

"I guess it could have happened."

Dastan said "Prince Egon is expected at the ball, so there's a good chance Elsa will be there too."

Anthony nodded "Let's advance with this. Let me clarify one aspect first." Raising a finger "This will be a reconnaissance mission. Our goal is to verify if the Queen is here. No one of us is to risk being captured or recognised as foreigners. We're not to talk to the Queen if we see her."

"That might be easier said than done" Fitz commented. He extended the invitation to the Masquerade to Anthony "It is a masked ball after all."

* * *

Three masked man waited around a carriage. Fitz voiced sound from an blue dragon mask "If it's acceptable or even common practice to arrive after the announced time, it's a disrespect to the host not to be arriving by the time."

Anthony's voice came from behind a metallic skull mask "It varies with cultures. In here, the time on invitations refer to the time the gates are opened and the guest may begin to arrive. To be there sooner or be there on time would be presumptuous."

Dastan asked from a wooden mask with a face carved "What if the host has a speech or a grand entrance planned?"

Anthony shrugged but then answered "It will probably refer the hour of the speech also." Looking around the carriage, he saw no one coming. He returned to Dastan and Fitz and said "Something went wrong. You two, take the carriage and go to the fortress. Two pairs of eyes should suffice. I'll see what I can find. Go."

"Will do." said Fitz taking the horse's reins. Dastan climbed inside but soon repented and went up next to Fitz "Shouldn't we have a chauffeur guiding us?"

"We're masked man! Any one of us could be the chauffeur."

"How are we to find queen Elsa among all the masked woman?"  
"She'll be the one wearing gloves."

"Everyone will be wearing gloves. She'll probably be the lone blonde woman refusing to dance."


	14. Walking Away

The fortress lacked large halls proper to a ball, in it's absence, the ball extended throughout a whole level of the fortress. The interiors were richly adorned with ornate furniture and bordeaux banners. Oil lamps illuminated the somewhat dark interior and masked guest walked through the corridors and the galleries.

Dastan thought he had seen sets of armour similar to those in Arendelle's castle, but movement soon prove that those were actual guards wearing full sets of plate armour.

Fitz estimated "There about fifty guests already here."

"Seems right. But most of them are women. And some have their hair completely hidden by the mask" Dastan noted.

"The hair would make it easily to recognize her, she'll probably hide it to better conceal her identity. So, ten-fifteen potential woman who could be her."

"She's slender, pale and has light freckles. Can you recognize her voice?"

"Hardly. You spoke to her. What if she recognizes your voice?"

"She might panic. But she'll have no reason to call the guards."

"Let's hope not. Her reaction might be all we need. Let's get moving, standing still calls attention to us.

They begun by walking around. The forbidden passages were all guarded by a pair of guards. Every guard armed with halberds.

A room had two tables displaying foods and drinks for the guest to take. They both took a glass of wine to occupy their hands.

They stopped at a parlor room. Several oil lamps hanged from the walls above the guest heads and chairs were occupied by a few of the masked reading books. Two opposing walls of the room where covered in bookcases. Dastan spoke "I wouldn't be surprise if she's one of the readers here."

Analysing the masked women present Dastan saw that all of the women seated had brown hair. Fitz had noticed that to "The only ones she could be are those there, speaking to those two man." Fitz signalled towards a group of four persons who were conversating near the entrance to the room.

"Should we join their conversation?"

"I think we better not, it it were just the women we could, but we would be intruding if we entered a group conversation. I suggest we pretend to look for a book and, eavesdrop them."

"Sound strategy. Let me see what books they have here." Dastan said approaching a bookcase close enough to hear them.

One of the women was speaking "I was told princess Anna punched him so hard he fell overboard!" laughter followed. It was not Elsa's voice. Dasten feinted reading a book while listening to the group comment prince Hans failure and humiliation. She finally spoke to tell the story of how some of his older brothers pretended he was literally invisible.

"Undoubtedly not a queen" Dastan murmured to himself.

He place the book back in the shelve and turned to find Fitz missing. Feeling suddenly alone among the masks, Dastan roamed trying to find Fitz. He found Fitz dancing with a masked woman in another room, where a piano played.

Dastan was not interested in dancing. He saw a woman with a chocolate themed mask and dress outfit alone near the fire. Dastan came close to her. He wondered how did Fitz manage to speak to women with such an ease.

He took a moment to think his approach and went next to the lady saying. "I wonder what has become of prince Hans."

She turned her face to see who had spoken and, taking a moment, she answered "They have already set him free, he's royalty after all." The woman had a motherly voice, not Elsa's.

"Should had guessed. What's to be of Queen Elsa?"

"Same as Hans, They both were taken to Redshore Island."

"Redshore Island?"

"Yes, the island where the king has his secret military base. Everyone knows it's where they're taking all the recruits."

"Why would prince Hans and Queen Elsa be taken there?"

"Prince Hans is there to become an army official in coming invasion. See if he gains any respect before passing out. Pardon my roughness but that boy deceived me once; never again he will."

"Any citizen would be served a capital sentence for trying to kill the princess and the queen of Arendelle. But not prince Hans. No. He gets a second chance to annihilate them. Why is queen Elsa in Redshore Island anyway?"

"Obviously, she's there to help in war effort. As a weapon of mass freezing, of sorts."

"Hardly. The queen wouldn't freeze her own people."

"Oh, oh, oh. My boy, you are well behind what's happening. You see, when prince Egon brought Elsa to the Southern Islands, she was not the same queen that was taken from Arendelle!"

The woman voiced had accelerated, letting show that the lady was savouring every word she said with a perverse delight.

Behind the face carved in wood of his mask, Dastan wondered "How can such a thing be?"

"He, he, he, you see, when the queen was taken from Arendelle she had an accident! When she woke in prince Egon's company, she didn't knew who she was! You see, she had completely lost her memory!" The woman's voiced sounded more excite than what her words had the right to be.

Dastan was glad his mask covered his face. He had done that. He didn't intended any secondary effect such as these, but he knew the blame was his.

The woman continued "That's why it was so easy to convince her to join arms with our army. And having prince Egon marrying her, oh, can you imagine? His ugly face is the reason these masquerades are organised. You think we'd be using these if that old rag wasn't here?"

The woman kept speaking but Dastan mind was at work elsewhere. He would have to leave. He had to find Elsa and restore her memories. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he'd have to.

"Excuse me." Dastan said interrupting the woman monologue and walking towards the dancing pairs.

Reaching Fitz he asked for a word him. Fitz followed him and where no one could hear them, dastan revealed "You were right. The Queen is in another fortress."

* * *

Returning, they stopped the carriage where they had disembarked it.

Anthony's shadow came to them "You better have good news?"

"Good and bad." Fitz declared.

"Tell me all there is" Anthony demanded.

"The bad are, queen Elsa is not here."

"You better tell me more than that."

"The good are that we know where she is. Redshore island."

Anthony reaction showed he knew of the island. Calmly he said "We have a problem to solve here before we leave. Two of our men missing? They're not in the Guard Quartets, I've checked."

"Then they'll be in the courthouse, right?" Dastan asked.

"There's a good chance." Fitz agreed.

"There is a good chance we won't find them in good shape." Anthony shared. Fitz was visibly shaken for a moment but quickly recovered saying "We're all aware of the risks. We know what will happen if war is declared, if Arendellen is invaded."

Anthony was well aware "No one has forgotten that. You, Dastan go to the courthouse, if you can sneak in. Don't get caught. It's an order. Return quickly. Fitz, go to the Docks, Redshore Island gets a lot of ship traffic. Find a way for us to get there, discreetly. Go."

* * *

Dastan walked to the middle of the statues. They represented the allegories of justice and safety. The paved floor between them led to the courthouse entrance. The two guards there were talking to a citizen.

Moving with a decided pace, Dastan walked towards the building door.

As he was passing by the guards, one halberd blocked his path. The nearest guard said "The courthouse has closed for the the day."

Imitating the confidence he had seen in Fitz's acts previously he said "It's alright; I'm expected."

Lifting the weapon, the guard apologised "I'm sorry, please go right in."

Dastan proceeded to the interior thinking that confidence was a powerful weapon of deception.

Once inside, he found himself in a tall hall with stairs on either side. Dastan took the one that led up. The re he saw a guard talking to a servant. The pair noticed him and tried to act as if each had been doing their duty. Dastan followed the corridor to a room with a plate above the door indicating it was the judge office. Dastan could hear no one inside, so he peeked brought the keyhole. It seemed empty. On the center of the room he saw a table with many papers.

Dastan tried to open the door but found it closed. He wondered if he could turn the lock with magic. He tried, but nothing appeared to have happened. The picks were blocking the lock's rotation. Seven small picks aligned above the keyhole. Aligning one of them proved easy enough. But keeping it in place while he moved another proved to be a challenge. Dozens of tries were taken before the lock rotated and the door opened. Satisfied with the rate he was learning new abilities, Dastan entered the room.

On the table was a paper with the date of the day. Dastan begun reading the titles of the papers on the pile of the document he had found. The third paper spoke of two spies caught that day.

Dastan picked from the pile and read it. They had been arrested, interrogated and accused of trespassing. They were send to Redshore island to serve their sentence in the military. Dastan did not wanted to believe the duty they had been assigned to. Dastan took a blank paper, threw some ink and manipulated it to make a perfect copy of the document in a second.

He left the office unseen. He crossed with an individual dressed all in black. When he was descending the stairs he heard a commotion. The office door had been found unlocked.

Dastan hurried outside and felt the eyes of the front entrance guards following him.

Before long a shout sounded "Hey, you!. Stop"

Dastan stopped. He then regretted having stopped. He turned and asked "Me?"

His mind was racing but panic was transparent in his voice.

The man wearing black stood on the door and shouted "Grab him!" Before the guards could reach him, he started running.

Plate armour and long weapons didn't hinder him running. He went to streets he didn't knew, zigzagging, trying to cut eye contact with whoever pursued him.

He found himself back on the main road. He slowed down to a fast paced walking and followed the road as if he had no reason to run. If a pursuer saw him, he would see a citizen simply strolling. Feeling hidden in plain sight Dastan slowed the pace to a leisure stroll.

He could already see the carriage and Anthony laying against it when something cold was pressed against his neck. A hand holding his shoulder when a voiced whispered to his ear "Thought we'd lost you?"

Dastan reacted quickly and pushed against the one who hold him. He hit his attacker chin and rotated out of his hold. The man attacking him was not dressed as a guard, but wielded a dagger. He tried to swing the dagger but Dastan stepped out of it's reach. Dastan kicked the man's side but opened himself to the dagger's reach. The kick had taken the man aback but it hadn't stopped the dagger from cutting Dastan's sleeve and arm. Dastan took the chance to turn and run away. He heard the man shouting "Archer!" and before Dastan had taken three steps pain jolted from his back to his belly.

He looked and could not make sense of the arrowhead that had come out of him.

* * *

Fitz push the archer over the roof. "Dastan sends his regards." Fitz was counting on the fall not killing the archer. By the shouts he could hear he had achieved that. The laments diverted the people on the streets from Anthony who had stabbed Dastan attacker with his own dagger.

Fitz descended to street level and helped Anthony carry Dastan to the carriage.

Dastan had fainted when he looked to the arrow. Fitz was glad they had acted in time.

"Who heals the healer?" he asked while taking the reins of the carriage."

Anthony didn't care to answer "Takes us somewhere where we can embark quickly."

Fitz drove to the pier where he knew a boat was leaving soon.

He descended the carriage and entered it. Anthony had removed the arrow and binded Dastan's wounds. Fitz notice a roll of paper on Dastan's waist and took it.

"We have to leave." Fitz said after reading the paper

"We're not all here yet." Anthony opposed.  
"The 'Calvary'... it isn't coming."


	15. The Island

Fitz went to the top deck to find the origin of the sound. Above the water a fire raged. Their ship was sailing directly to it. Fitz went to the the man commanding the ship "Tell me Captain, do my eyes deceive me?"

The captain was a black beard smuggler who had agreed to carry them, no questions asked, for an excessive fee.

"No, no, no. That's the way to get to the island."

"Through the fire?"

"Through the ice."

Fitz could hardly believe what was being unraveled before his eyes. Ice had frozen the sea ahead of them. To navigate to the waters the boats followed a narrow corridor delimited by fire on both sides. The burning fires kept the ice from freezing the passage.

There could be no doubt. Queen Elsa was in this island.

* * *

They were on official uniforms. The three of them had a short sword.

"Should you be walking?" Fitz asked a stumbling Dastan.

"No wounds remain in my body." He assured straightening and then adding "You have to admire the power."

"Their military power? or the queen's?"

"Both" Dastan admitted.

Before then stood an island covered in snow. Hundreds of tents spread orderly to the island interior. Shouts of man training could be heard. Fires were set everywhere, next to most tents, and parallel to the paths.

They followed the path to a large tent. Anthony spoke to the man standing guard in front "He have a message to deliver. Hand in hand."

"One moment" the guard entered the large tent and came back a few moments later. "You may go in."

They entered the large tent. Two officers stood inside. One behind an improvised desk and another witted in a chair to the tent's side. Anthony saluted and Fitz and Dastan quickly did it to.

"At ease. You bring a message?" The officer behind the desk asked.

Dastan took the letter he forged and tried to walk but stumbled. Anthony took the letter from his hand and delivered it to the officer. The officer walked around the letter as he read it.

"So you've been assigned to guard Elsa. I don't envy you. The last men were literally frozen. She claims it was an accident. The General keeps her in the fortress. I'll send someone to take you there. And I recommend you change to the winter uniform."

* * *

Besides the winter uniform, they had each a cloak protecting them from the cold. The fires closest to the fortress couldn't be kept lit under the strong winds there were. The fortress stood covered in snow. It looked as if a Blizzard lived there.

Against strong winds they walked to the fortress gates. They had to knock for a long time before the gates were opened. When they entered Fitz exclaimed "Impossible!" It was snowing inside the fortress walls. The snow materialized from the air and fell to the floor.

A guard covered in cloth from head to toes told them to follow him. Snow covered everyone's shoulders.

The castle belonged to a Lord, who was in a small office with a large fireplace where a fire emanated heat.

"Everything rots here. The furniture won't even burn." the old Lord complained. The guard presented the man as being "Lord Pratchett"

The lord then turned and faced the waiting trio.

"Tell me boys, what brings you to this cold place?"

"We were assign with queen Elsa's guard."  
"Ha, you must have messed with someone you shouldn't! Elsa doesn't need nor want any guard. She's made that very clear."

Fitz gave a step and asked "Pardon me, but why keep queen Elsa here? The new recruits can't be happy for training in this conditions."

"No. They're not. But this will be the conditions they'll be laying their lives in."  
Fitz understood they'd be invading Arendelle after Elsa had frozen it again. But he couldn't understand a part "Why would Elsa freeze her own land?"

"She doesn't have to know where she's taken. She lost part of her memories. This… blizzard started when Egon told her her what happened to her parents. No one managed to stop it."

Dastan asked "What does she remember?"

"I don't know. the General charged me with keep her here. Not giving her company. That's a job for those the General despises. You better get used to the cold."

"What should we know about her?" Anthony asked.

"Well, she's free to roam the fortress, but spends most of time in her quarters. I was told she sleeps most of her day. Be prepared for the cold."

"There were two men who worked with us previously. They're now training here as recruits. Could it be arranged to have them work here?"

"It shouldn't be problematic. Just go their superior and tell him they have been assigned here. They may prefer training in the cold than stand here."

"I'll do so immediately if I may."

"You may." Anthony turned and left. The lord pointed to Dastan and Fitz "You're soaked. On the basement there are dried clothes you can change into. Do keep yourselves dry and warm. And see if you can join me for dinner."

"Well do." Fitz said. They left the room and the cold of the castle found them.

"We're almost there." Dastan said.

"We are, but we have no plan of escape. And we don't know the queen's condition."

"I want to see her."

"Let's get dried cloths first. This way to the basement."

They got dried clothes but the snow inside the fortress was making it impossible to remain dry.

* * *

Elsa was asleep. Her room walls were coated in ice. The queen appeared not to suffer any cold.

"She's young for a queen, don't you think?" Fitz asked.

"Not a single day, as she ruled. Part because of us."

"So now, we take her and leave?"

"Not so easily. Taking her from here will not go unnoticed."

They seated on the snowy floor, waiting for Elsa to awake.

"Have you noticed she's the only woman in this island?" Fitz said.

"What about maids?" Dastan asked.

"Haven't seen any. Only more guards."

"I can't say I have ever seen female guards. A woman with a weapon. I've seen women fight when we once assaulted a city during a siege. It did feel wrong to strike them."

"Did they fight better or worse than man."

"I can't say they fought worse. Braver than most man, yes. But when defending one's home there's nowhere else to run. Only to stand and fight."

"You rather they hadn't taken arms?"

"I… it's hard to say. Most children had already lost their fathers and older brothers. Mothers rather die than let harm come to their children. Depriving children of their fathers is wrong, but denying them a mother is even worse. You think women should serve in the army?"

"If they don't have children or other reason to tied them, they should have the chance to join. Not just as nurses. Can't they use a weapon?"

"They can. But it's wrong. War is all wrong. This whole invasion plan is ridiculous."

Fitz said calmly "There is a reason behind it."

"What could be the reason for the blood of innocents?"

"The hunger of the people. The Southern Islands produce little food. Mostly is fish. But it's far from enough to feed the populace. In order to feed them, the rulers have to import tons of food.

It is a great weakness. If one of the countries exporting food cuts his commerce, the Island may starve. And Queen Elsa, well… unintentionally, she diminished the production of Arendelle. not only will Arendelle not sell any food to the Southern Islands this year, it will also buy from neighboring countries."

Dastan hadn't ever thought of the reason behind the invasion. He had figured it has for the plunder. He now realized the reasons "Drastic climate changes and a population who eats more than it produces. Two problems adding together. I still wonder if they couldn't provide for themselves."

"How? Most food comes from farms. They have cattle, and cheese and milk. But they lack the farmland to grow cereals, even to feed to animals."

"Could prince Hans be acting for the good of his people?"  
"I doubt it. He would have acted differently. Prince hans was thinking of himself. His actions led to him being imprisoned which turned to be the excuse to call to arms." Fitz rose up. "I'm already wet and cold. I'm changing clothes."

"I'll stay. First shift."  
"When do you want me to come relive you?"

"Midday?"

"Very well. I'll be near a fireplace if you need me."

* * *

"She's still asleep." Fitz voiced sounded.

Dastan rose "Yes. I guess the sun high upon the skies, but in this blizzard everything looks dark. Has Anthony returned?"

"Not yet. But I guess he's already preparing a plan to return the queen to Arendelle."

"We should had one before he ported in this island."

"You weren't the most the most talkative back when we choose to come. Anyway, have you thought about what to tell her when she awakes?"

"I've been wondering about it. I'll have to apologize to her. We'll tell her the truth. We've come on princess Annas order to rescue Elsa. We've found her. Now he take her home."

"Meanwhile, if we could avoid this whole invasion, it would be advantageous."

"With her powers, she could lay down all the Southern Islands effort on this island."

"She has agreed to marry that prince, Egon."

"I don't think she did so freely. She must have been forced to."

"Anyway, do you want to go have lunch with the lord of the castle, on a warm room?"

"Sounds inviting. But after all we've been through I don't want to leave her Elsa. I want to be here when she awakes to assure her we'll take her home."

"You're dry!" Fitz said as he touched Dastan.

"I've been practicing."

"That's truly useful magic. Here have this. It's supposed to be food. I'll bring more after lunch."

"Thank you Fitz. Enjoy the meal and remember to keep the lord entertained."

"I'l do. It'll be a lunch among normal people. You two casters may eat your own magic. But you must be mad to refuse the fireplace warmth." Fitz said as he left.

His words sinked into Dastan. In this room were two rare beings with magic powers.


	16. The Queen

"I know you."

Dastan looked behind to the queen he had abducted. She was standing on her bed, ice crystal formed gloves on her hand. Dastan rose greeting "Your Majesty."

"Who are you?" the queen demanded in a voice with authority.

"I'm the man who stole you." Dastan confessed "I'm the reason you're here. I'm the one responsible for your memory loss."

The rooms walls were getting thicker with ice, making the room seem to shrink. The queen look was of surprise and incredulity.

"Why are you here?"

Dastan wanted to say he'd come to save her. He had, but he answered "I'm following princess Anna's orders. She's organized a rescue party to bring you…"Dastan corrected himself "your majesty back to Arendelle."

"Anna…" the word slipped past the queen lips. She said something to herself and them asked the man before her "Explain me, how and why are you responsible for my amnesia."

"Your majesty had fallen off the ship. We needed your majesty calm and, we needed your majesty's powers restrained."

"Who were 'we'? Tell me whole story."

Dastan sighted. "It is a long story."  
"I want to hear it."  
"Well, it actually begun the day your majesty froze Arendelle."

Elsa gasped and interrupted "I did freeze Arendelle!"

"Majesty doesn't remembered it?"  
"I was told of it." the queen admitted lowering her eyes.

"It was amazing… But for most people it was terrifying. During the ball after your majesty's coronation, there was an... incident with princess Anna. All I know is that your majesty came outside to the courtyard and froze the fountain. Everyone stood amazed. The duke of Weselton came after your majesty, trying to catch your majesty, and called you monster when he was stricken by ice. People were scared them. Princess Anna went running after your majesty and… it started to snow. In July. Oh and the Fjorn froze as well."

"No…"

"I'm afraid your majesty left Arendelle literally frozen."

Elsa said "you don't have to treat me as 'your majesty' every time. What happened next?"

"Well. Back at that time everyone wanted the 'Ice Witch' eliminated…"

Elsa was taken aback "I see…"  
"Prince Hans brought you from the mountains. Doing so he did avoid an execution. But had no choice but to sentence the rightful ruler of Arendelle of treason."

"How can a foreign prince charge the ruler of a country of treason to his own land?"

"Anna had left Prince Hans in charge of the realm. When she returned at the doors of death, they sentenced your majesty to death."

"Oh, Anna. What did I do?"

"I wasn't told. But then you broke free of the prison and thawed Arendelle. Prince Hans was charged of treason. Versions vary but apparently princess Anna was turned to Ice and later was unfrozen. I don't really know." Dastan voice lowered "What I know is that that afternoon, I was offered a task. Me and other men were to make your majesty's death look like an accident. I refused and searched for the one who was hiring man for such a job. I could only find a loyal grunt who didn't wanted to tell me anything. So I wrote a note saying that you were worth more alive even if you had to be taken away."

"Who would want me killed?" Elsa asked, sadness present in her voice.

"Your majesty, people were scared. And rich people who had lost their business in that ice, were very displeased with you. Others were afraid of what you could do to them. I understand your majesty never intended the winter to happen but crops were lost that day. Burned in the cold. people feared it could repeat again."

"You were to kill me."

"No! I'd never...I wasn't going to do it. I receive an answer. We would get paid if we abduct you that night. If you were alive by morning… someone else would act."

"Oh!"

"Me and two other… former agents acted immediately. We planned the kidnap and we sent a letter here South. After prince Hans...episode, they'd be interested in your abilities."

"They are. They intend to use me against Arendelle."

"We'll get you there. Then they'll think twice before attacking."

"You don't get it. They would have already invaded Arendelle if I wasn't doing all I can to delay them. I can't simply leave. They'd sail to Arendelle the following morning." Elsa said "There's no escape."

"Is that why you accepted to marry prince Egon?"

"They had the Invasion force ready to advance. My… commitment allowed to delay it. Now, the army is frozen in this island but it's getting bigger. Each day more recruits arrive." Elsa stopped for a moment and then said "You were telling of your plan."

"We recruit one man to help us. Me and him… we went to the palace. Things didn't go as planned. Anyway, we manage to leave undetected and bring you to a ship. We were sailing south when you fell overboard."

"I was awaken?"

"You were. We thought we had you lock on a cell, but you broke free. Yet again."

"Why didn't you just let me be?"

Dastan mouth open and closed. The reason why, was money. He finally admitted "Some of us were on the abducting for the money."

"You included?"

"I…? When I first was addressed, I showed interest because it was present by someone who had worked with me before. When I learn of the original intention it stopped being about the money. It became a duty to protect the one of magic."

"So I broke free and you came after me?"

"Yes. I… caught you and use a magic I knew to lay you asleep. It's the reason for your memory… disorder. I didn't intended it."

"I was told I ought to recover my memories with time. I do remember you."

"I don't know how you remind me."

"What happened after I lost my memory?"  
"Well. Soon after we ported and divided. Two stayed to deliver you to prince Egon, me and the new guy, we went back to Arendelle. To cover some loose ends. We thought our part was over. But then we heard princess Anna was coming for you. He took it as an opportunity to right the wrong we'd done by taken you."

"This sounds like a confession."

"It is. Mine."

"So you take because someone wants me killed, yet you take the first chance to rescue me?"

"Whoever wish your highness… anything wrong… He'l want you back as soon as word of the invasion arrives to Arendelle. Your father was a great military. Man would join their banners behind yours to repel the Southerners."

"What about my power. People think of me as a witch!"

"Your Majesty. Only those who know you not, may fear you. The citizens of Arendelle saw what you did for them. You made an ice floor on the castle courtyard for everyone to skate. You had opened the castle doors."

"Opened the doors?" Elsa sounded as if she couldn't believe the idea. "And my magic? Have I to live with gloves? How can the castle be opened?"

"I had the idea you had your powers under control back then…"  
"I never knew how…" Elsa rubbed her shoulders.

"I never knew how to use my own magic until recently." Dastan admitted to.

"You. You said you'd done magic. How do you control it? How do you keep it at bay?"

"I would say my magic works differently. It just fixes itself to a region and… acts there. I never had trouble with limiting it. My problem was sensing where I was using it."

"I shouldn't return without learning how to use it. I don't want to keep closing doors."

"There will be no more closed doors. You declared that yourself." Dastan wanted to resolve how they would leave the island ""We just have to forge a way to get out of here. We'll repel the invasion force when it come."

"No. We'll do as I say." Elsa said to an admired Dastan who answered "Your word is law."

Elsa gave a quick smile "No. Hear me. Prince Egon is to lead the invasion, but he isn't here. Yesterday, he went to a ball. Today he's resting and will start the final preparations. This army will leave tomorrow morning or the following day."

"Then we'll take you from here tonight, before dawn."

"No. Listen. You and whoever came with you will pose as my personal guard. We'll sail with the rest of the army to Arendelle."

"But, your Majesty. We should be impeding the invasion."

"We will be. We'll sabotage it."

* * *

Dastan entered the dining hall. The temperature difference was enough to make him feel comfortable.

"She's got an heart of ice, doesn't she?" a voice asked.

Dastan saw the lord and Fitz accompanied at the table by a man in uniform. By his patent Dastan realized this man was the general in charge of the whole island operation.

Dastan saluted the man who said "At ease. So, heart of ice?"

"Hardly, general."

"I see you're the healer. Join us on our last meal in this frozen hell."

"He isn't aware of the latest developments, general" Fitz reminded.

"Oh. He'll be happy to hear them." Lord Pratchett.

"Lord Pratchett, I see you can't hold your contempt. But you have reason. Today is the last day we stay here, in Lord Pratchett's company. Tomorrow when the sun rises, we'll be on our way to the continent."

Dastan knew it could be soon. They wouldn't be able to take the queen that night, but they would follow the plan she had thought of.

"He doesn't even react. Come man, join us in our table."

"General, can I make a request?"

"I'm hearing…"

"I request we remain assigned as personal guard of queen Elsa."

"Ha, granted. No other soldier would ask for it. She's a nightmare for the men's morale."


	17. The Discussion

"I found the letter. It had fallen when he were loading the decks." the sailor added extending the letter to Dastan. It was from Anthony. He'd found the two men they'd left Arendelle with. They were boarding a different ship. Dastan looked over the ocean. Eleven more ships sailed around his. There was no way for him to know in each ship they were.

"Have you heard your fellow Fitz? He said some funny things down deck." the sailor added.

Dastan noticed the sailor looking around them, making sure he wasn't heard.

"I know. I'm the one who told him this… idea could only walk forward if all but a handful agreed."

Fitz had come with a suggestion of mutiny. Dastan wondered if he knew mutiny's sentence on high waters was hanging.

The sailor was enthusiastic "No one wants to die of cold. I heard awful stories of soldier who died of hypercold."

"Hypothermia."

"That. Fingers blue. People can't even think or walk straight! No, I don't want that. Those man may be willing to die for a piece of foreign land. But not me. I want to die in the country that saw me born."

"I was once told, 'no war is worth it'. It's been true all along."

The ship ahead started turning left. The wind was strong and came in the direction opposite to that of Arendelle. As the ships couldn't sail directly into the wind, they had been zigzagging all the way since they had left port. Dastan estimated they hadn't yet left Southern Island's waters, even though they had been sailing for most of the day.

Dastan looked around but the sailor had gone to trim the sails. They were in a ship with no soldiers. The general thought it best for the soldiers to avoid queen Elsa. Nevertheless, the ship was loaded with supplies and the weight was slowing it behind the other ships.

Dastan threw the letter to the water and watched it sink. He then went to the captain's cabin and knocked. The captain responded with an "Enter".

The man before the table was a fat, old, drunk captain with a tricorne hat. He appeared sober, for the moment.

"Captain, we're about to turn left to sail the wind back into course. I fear we might still be in Southern Island waters. By this rate, it will take us more than a week to reach Arendelle."

The captain's bad mouth scorned and insulted while accepting Dastan's information.

Dastan left the cabin as soon as he could, before the captain gave him another assignment. He went bellow deck and caught Fitz speaking to two sailors. These two jumped up and started walking away when Dastan approached. Fitz said to them before they were far "Hey, he's with us."

Fitz said "You keep scaring everyone away."

"These are honest sailors not soldiers. They fear death as every man rightfully do. I believe they'll return and join your cause."

"I am afraid of what the other ships might do when we change course."

"If they come after us, they'll be not heading to Arendelle. If they don't follow us, they'll be heading to Arendelle without the queen and the snow cover they've trained with."

Fitz signaled to one of the sailors who was trying to pass by discreetly.

Dastan told Fitz he'd be going to see the queen and left.

Elsa was in an improvised room, with a desk with a lamp and a bed. Ice crystal had covered the walls but, this time, they had done so following a fractal pattern. "This is beautiful magic, I have to say."

The Queen turned on the chair to look to him "Few enjoy the fractals."

"I am impress by your ingenious tactic. The wind's a nice trick."

Elsa smiled "How long do you think it will delay us?"

"I'd said about a week. 5 to 10 days interval." He came a step closer and spoke quietly "There's a mutiny being whispered through the sailors. They fear a cold death in a foreign land. We could turn this ship."

Elsa seemed to ponder on what she was told. She then asked "What's the procedure if a ships sinks?"

"It depends on the situation and the location. On our current one, if a ship sank, the closet one would come for the survivors and the cargo they could salvage. The other ships would simply slow their pace until the rescuing one catches them."

"What if, it's the ships with the tents and weapons, that sinks?"

"Well, those are distributed throughout the ships to minimise losses in case one sinks. So losing one, would not stop the fleet."

"What about our ship?"

"We have mostly food, water and several other supplies. Without us... the fleet would never reach Arendelle before each ships consumes all its food and waters; this is, if this head wind remains."

"What do you think of that?"

"No ship should be sunk intentionally. Thought, I've defend an idea I've acted against several times. It would force us to survive on the cold water until a ship see us. Then we'd have to survive while it turns around, while it reaches us and while we swim towards it. It takes time for a ship to reach us and no one survives on the cold water long enough. We'd need something that floats to keeps above the freezing water."

"I was thinking, we could wait on top of ice."

"Oh! That would allow us to survive. Mostly dry too. Which is important."

"Would the invasion proceed?"

"It probably would. Though we'd have to share, rather uncomfortably, a ship with soldiers. Most of them already fear you. If the ship your majesty sails on sinks, they'll not be happy to share theirs."

"What would happen if half of the ships skin?"

"There won't be enough space for every man. Nor supplies."

"The fleet has twelve ships. How many can be brought down before the remaining have to turn back?"

"A third, would force a way back. Or a deviation of course to the east. Which is probably what we'll have to do anyway, at this pace."

Dastan analysed the queen's expression and saw that she deslicked the idea of sinking ships. He proposed "What if the fleet would get frozen in the ocean?"

"I've thought about that. The problem being that there's no way to stop them from drifting uncontrollably at the mercy of the currents."

"I guess it's too deep for any anchor. But the currents shouldn't be a problem. They'll lead them south. And the ice melts slowly, so they would be taken back but not indefinitely and wherever they stay, they'll have a ship to sail home in."

"Well would have to leave them extra supplies. The ones this ship carries."

If we freeze the ocean floor, will be able to walk to another ship. We take it, unfreeze the water ahead and set sail in a stolen ship, leaving behind the rest of the fleet."

"Two problems. How are suppose to walk and take another ship? And how would he proceed if all the ships get stuck on ice?"

Dastan believe Fitz could convince anyone to allow them in their ship. The general would have to be avoided. Dastan remarked "The ice thawed in Arendelle."

"I can't do that. I have no idea how I was able to do so before." Elsa was visibly sad by that fact.

"Hey. You can always great more ice to hit the frozen ocean with. Crack it and it will drift away."

"What if I can't do it?"

"You can. You've made amazing things already. Amaze us once more."

Elsa expression showed a range of emotions before she asked him "Please, go call Fitz."

Dastan went to Fitz wondering why the queen never left her room. She had looked afraid of travelling by boat, which was understandable, but this time she even spoke of sinking ships.

Fitz came with Dastan back to the queen's room. After exchanging greetings the queen asked "Would, the crew of this ship, follow us to another ship, help us take it over and sail east under my orders?"

"I cannot say for sure, but most would. They want to avoid Arendelle's invasion as much as they want to avoid their grave. Any opportunity to skip this invasion will be taken as a mercy."

"How soon, could we act?"

"We can't just now. But probably in a day or two. Most men don't appreciate the idea of turning their back to their flag. But this are sailors not soldier. They have families waiting for them. Maybe tomorrow they'll all accept to follow us."

"What of the captain?"

Dastan answered "We can leave him behind. He only adds weight to the ship."

"What if someone tells him of the mutiny?"

"He doesn't look like the man to do much about it." Dastan said.

Fitz added "Most of the crew is already on our side. And no one likes him."

* * *

The following day, Dastan and Fitz observed as they passed by one of the ships. It had it's hull damaged and was returning to the Southern Islands. Two ships had collided during the night. One had sustained light damage but the other had been damaged heavily. A lamp had set the ship on fire, which was extinguished quickly, but caused even more damage.

While the second ship waited for the queen's ship to bring extra sails, the whole fleet waited.

Fitz said "The whole fleet is too tight. The ships should be farther from each other."

To what Dastan said "It's a good opportunity to freeze the ocean, don't you think?"

"Shall we become pirates?"

"Under her majesty's orders, we shall become corsairs"

That night they gathered with the queen on her room.

"Queen Elsa. The opportunity rises. The fleet is close together and the men are waiting to bring the captain down. All of the men." Fitz reported.

"Before we act I want you to assure me of one thing. My sister named you my rescuers, but now you act under my guidance. Do I have your solemn allegiance?"

Fitz and Dastan traded looks. Fitz kneeled and said "You're the queen."

Dastan did the same "You're the queen."

"I am the queen."


	18. Frozen Fleet

It all went swiftly. The former captain now rested in the deck below tied with a rope. In the captain's cabin the queen of Arendelle reunited with her newly promoted lieutenants.

Elsa had made a speech after the captain had been captured. She revealed she was about to freeze the fleet and promised a safe passing to any men that helped her getting back home.

"The sea is starting to freeze, your majesty." Lieutenant Fitz reported.

"One of the ships, has sailed away from the forming ice. A schooner. I suggest we capture this ship. It's by far the fastest and the most agile of the fleet."

Elsa pondered "Aren't schooners small and light?"

"Yes. It has merely six cannons. But it can sail close to the wind." Dastan confirmed.

"How many men does it required?"

"A fraction of the crew we have available."

"Better more than less. I don't want them running to the General."

The ship shifted and suddenly stood still. Fitz declared "We're frozen."

"Let's go outside to analyse the situation."

Elsa had looked frightened when she had came to the top deck previously, but now that the ship had become immobile, she showed no fear, only determination.

The darkness made it hard to see but the moonlight was reflected in the ice surface that surrounded the ships and showed them stranded on ice. It was snowing heavily.

"I count eight, besides us." Fitz declared. That meant that two of the ships weren't on the ice.

Dastan ordered the sailors to trim all the sails.

When there were no sails, the queen told "Gather the men."

The men formed before the Queen who asked them "Are you ready?"

* * *

White shadows slid over the ice towards the northeast corner.

The snow made them practically invisibles. Two exceptions, Fitz and Dastan walked towards different ships. They went from stranded ship to stranded ship. On the third ship they found what they'd been looking for: the rest of the queen's guard.

Anthony and the other two man came with them. Anthony complained "I can't believe I was under the same roof as the queen and haven't seen her yet."

Fitz calmed him "Don't worry. We'll be with her soon."

Walking had become harder as the snow accumulated on the floor of the newly formed ice island. The borders were enlarged and another ship could be seen trapped in the ice.

"I think there's only one ship still free from the ice. We're to take it." Dastan explained.

Anthony argued "What a rescue. It looks like it's the queen rescuing herself and we're just extra passengers."

Dastan could not stop a smile. Anthony was mostly correct.

The ships positions had guided them on the snow. But as soon as they passed them by they had nothing to guide. It was white all around. Walking straight ahead was the only direction they could follow.

A sailor appeared in front of them as if out of thin air. "This way." shouted the man. they followed him to a ship's form on the ice. It was the last ship, a schooner.

It was stranded on the ice.

* * *

"Uncle Anthony!" Elsa's voice echoed once they came close to the ship.

Fitz was admired "Uncle? We've been accompanied by royalty?"

Dastan informed him "No. Anthony was an officer who served with the late king in Arendelle's army. He's a friend of the royal family. Princess Anna said she was like a lost uncle, she'd found when they opened the doors."

"The late king was in the army?"

"Yeah. you should read more. He got into trouble in his teens and joined the army against his father's will. He served until his older brother untimely dead, which forced him to leave the army to become the, then new heir of Arendelle."

Anthony hugged the queen. Dastan could not recall the queen touching anyone else before.

Fitz touched his shoulder and pointed to the ships front. On the ice were twenty man, the crew of the ship. They were buried in the snow to knee depth. Behind each one was a sailor from their previous ship, holding them in place.

Fitz wondered "Prisoners of war?"

"It looks like the first ones. The war hasn't started yet. or has it?"

"It started when we left the Southern Islands. At least there are no casualties."

"What do you think the queen will do with them?"

"I don't know. But I'm anxious to see."

* * *

They entered the ship's small cabin.

Elsa stood there as did Anthony.

"I can't melt the ice." Elsa ensured.

"Can you break it with more ice?" Dastan asked

"I tried. It doesn't work that way."

Fitz intervened "We could do like what was done on Redshore Island. We could place fires to crack and melt the ice."

"We don't have wood. The island's forest was chopped just for that. We don't have a forest here. And we don't have much time either. The General should be sending someone to every ship. We have to leave before they find what we're doing."

Fitz smiled as he proposed "We don't have firewood. But we have gunpowder."

Anthony said "We thought of that but it would burn too fast and melt to little."

"Oh. I wasn't thinking in using the gunpowder on its own. I was suggesting we use the ships cannon's to break the ice ahead."

"The sound will warn the other ships of our location." Dastan argued.

"Probably, but it will also scare them. They won't be marching here happy."

The schooner had all it's six canons on the top deck. They weren't necessary for they return to Arendelle so they were unload to the ice and placed at intervals on the ice. They were to be used and left there.

Before preparing the cannons to shoot the queen reunited before this ship previous crew.

"What can I do with you."

Dastan sugared "We could release them and take the official captive. Ask, the Southern Islands for a ransom later. It would have it's irony."

"It's tempting." Elsa said. The soldiers look to her terrified. Elsa was on her element.

Anthony said "We can just release them. The canons may crack the ice. They ought to be far from here by them."

"Fitz said "We can bring them with us. We don't have supplies for a direct travel to Arendelle, but we could sail east and leave them there, or buy supplies and then head to Arendelle."

Dastan added "The unspoken alternative is to silence them permanently. They're soldiers, we're at war, they know the risks. This would keep them from burdening or revealing us."

The wind hit them strong. The snow continue to fall.

The storm raged on.

* * *

Like the sound of thunder, the sound of the cannons resounded through the ice island.

A loud cracking of ice followed it. A region of the was drifting to the port side of the ship, but there was still ice ahead.

With the help of the wind on it's sails the ship moved on towards the ice boundary of the island. Before it crashed, Elsa summoned some snow to slow the impact of the ship. Who got stranded on ice again. this time they were close enough to the ocean to be able to see it.

Dastan and Fitz jumped of ship to the ice and carried a cannonball to the closest, still on top of ice, canon. They loaded it and lit the fuse.

Running to the ship they were surprised when the cannon thundered before they were aboard.

Cold water soon followed. Panicking they tried to swim to the surface to gasp for air as the cold water stang their flesh. Soon they found it hard to propel themselves up to the surface. They tried to climb to chunks of ice but there was no way to grab them.

Salvation came from the depths. A large ice circle emerged from beneath them and rose them above the water. A rope was thrown between them but cold limbs weren't responding to their will of survive. The cold wind freezed them as the water did.

Hands grabbed them.

* * *

Dastan woke covered in cloaks. He was inside the ship's cabin and Fitz was there beside him also covered in cloaks.

He could feel the ship swinging as it moved.

"I can created ice with a though, but I can't remove it for the life of me." Elsa's voice sounded.

Dastan had trouble finding his voice "What about the fleet?"  
"They're way behind us now. Hopefully still stranded in the ice."

"We're free of the ice…"  
"We are. Choosing this ship was a good idea. It's fast, very fast thought it swings a lot."

Dastan realized that she remained on the cabin. The fear of sailing ever present.

"Anthony was right, we came here to rescue you but only managed to offer a little of help. I don't know if he told you but, your sister, princess Anna, had followed us here."

"Anna did what?"  
"She boarded the same ship we came. She disguised herself. We caught her when she was tailing us. She went to the Southern Islands because she believe it was her fault that you had been taken."

"Oh! Anna. Where is she?"

"She was sent back to Arendelle. It was too dangerous."

Elsa seemed to be about to cry so Dastan asked "How long will it take us? To reach Arendelle at this speed?"

"I don't know. I just know we're going straight home."  
"What about the wind?"

"No longer comes against us."

"You're rescue and we're heading home."

"We're going home"


	19. Friendly Fire

Fitz voiced asked "Are you awake?"

Dastan had been snoozing, woke and said "Yeah."

"Do you want to go catch some air?"

"Undoubtedly." He said rising up. The queen was asleep under some cloaks on the other side of the cabin. Dastan followed Fitz outside.

It was past nightfall and darkness was all around. The fast moving ship had half of its sail trimmed to navigate slower and with more smoothness. Three oil lamps illuminated weakly the top deck. The ship's hull was short in height, letting the passenger see the water passing near.

Two sailors accompanied each other and holded the helm.

Fitz went to near the prow. "A dive I don't want to repeat."

"I thought I wasn't going to make it."  
"The queen saved us. Have you seen the irony? She never needed to be saved. She had her own plan to return. I just feel, we've done most of this nothing."

"It's a funny thing to hear you say. You really wanted to come, if I recall it correctly."

"It's just that. If this journey was to offer redemption for our previous; then, we have not been successful. It's the queen who deserves all the honours."

Dastan couldn't disagree with Fitz.

"Arendelle will be left in good hands." Dastan looked to Fitz "We went to the Southern Islands to bring the queen back her home. We are succeeding. We're almost there."

Fitz couldn't avoid getting worried "What will happen when we arrive?"

"We've had this conversation before." Dastan remembered.

"We had. But since them, circumstances have changed. Do you plan in staying in Arendelle?"

"I have no idea. Maybe. I still haven't found what I've been looking for. What about you?"

"I'll stay for a while almost certainly. Then I'll go back with my wife to…"

"Hey" someone shouted interrupting them. They saw the men at the helm signaling them.

They went there to ask what was the problem, to what the other sailor pointed "There's a pirate ship behind us! A ship with black sails!"

Black sails were a signature of smugglers and pirates, it made ships hard to recognize at night.

Going to the stern of the ship, they saw the ship. It was close enough to be seen at naked eye.

Dark full sails propelled the ship faster than the speed of their ship at half sail.

Dastan turned to Fitz "Pirates. What do you propose we do?"  
"We have no cannons. No way to defend ourselves. We ought to turn to catch the wind fully with the whole cloth set."

Dastan turned to the helm man "You heard him, turn the wind in our favor." Dastan went to wake the rest of the crew to set the sails faster.

The deck soon runned full of movement with ropes and sails being setted up.

Speed increased visibly and the boat swung with the waves. It was indeed a fast vessel.

Fitz appeared on Dastan's side "This is faster than I thought possible. We're leaving our pursuers behind. I can't even see them anymore."

Someone shouted "Ship ahoy". Dastan followed the sound to a sailor pointing to starboard.

On the sea, ahead of the them a ship moved to intersect them. It also had black sails.

Fitz commented "It could be a fleet. They are trying to ambush us. Look there's another on to the left, look." following Fitz direction a third ship was visible ahead also sailing to intercept them.

"Surrounded" Dastan heard himself say. "Turned right, now!"

At full sail, turning was a slow maneuver that described a large arc. Dastan estimated that they would pass close to the ships but far enough from them.

Fitz asked "Shouldn't we slow don't to turn faster?"

"We have a ship behind us. It would catch if we slowed down."

Anthony appeared on the deck. Dastan actualized him on the current situation. Anthony said "This aren't common trading routes. And this isn't obviously a cargo ship. This fleet is certainly after us. We have to out maneuver them and run away."

The wind was changing. It blowed stronger. Under the wind force the ship swang dangerously close to turned on its side.

"Slack the sails" Dastan shouted to the men. Turning to the helm man "Turn as fast as you can".

Anthony propose "Those ships can't sail upwind. This ship is able to sail faster with a side wind."

"It's too strong…"

The thundering sounds of canons firing suddenly sounded. Fire could be seen for a moment over the waves. The instant after, the sound of sails tearing, alerted to the sails condition.

One of the main sails was punctured and a tear turned it in two halves. Dastan looked to the deck and found several faces expecting orders.

"Man, set the sails we can, we'll race out of here. he shouted. Anthony commented "You're changing mind faster than the winds changes its."

Another thundering sound and flashes warned of incoming fire. The shots hit the ship on several points. Not a single one on the hull. Anthony explained "They're aiming high. Cutting our sails to slow us down. They'll be trying to board us."

The ship was indeed sailing slower. Slow enough to be caught by the pursuing fleet.

"I'm going to wake the queen. She can help us." Dastan announced.

Inside the cabin Dastan found Elsa curled in a corner sobbing. He never thought she could be afraid. He approached her "Your Majesty!" Elsa didn't respond. Dastan slided to her side and braced her saying "Queen, you have the power of the ice to keep yourself safe. You've faced scarier moments than this. You've shown you can fight back. Don't fear the water now, freeze it; don't let your powers scare you, set them free. Let them go"

Canons sounded again, louder this time, implying being closer.

"Queen Elsa. You can fight back. Set yourself anew. I know you can do it."

The queen head came up suddenly, eyes opened wide. "I remember… I… I let it go."

A shout was heard "Man overboard". Dastan rose "Queen, your land needs you."

Dastan left the cabin and saw a man being pulled back into the ship. He had, luckily, been grabbing a rope.

On the port side of the ship, another ship could be seen approaching, parallel to their direction.

Anthony came to dastan and offered him a sword by the hilt. "They've stopped firing."

Implications were clear, they would be boarded. Dastan shouted "To arms, men!"

The sailors weren't happy. This was not what was promised them. But they armed themselves.

Bravely, the men formed a line on the port side of the ship. Facing destiny.

A difference of a man's height separated their ships deck from the enemy's ships deck. The enemy vessel's canons appeared right in front of the sailors faces.

Fitz placed a tricorne hat on Dastan's head. "Command us, captain."

When the other ship was close enough, ropes with hooks were launched to lock their vessel.

War cries started being roared by the crew. Soon enough they could hear the one's of the enemy. Men jumped from the other ship to the smaller. Most fell on the landing and were met by the sailors rage.

Soon swords were clasing. Shouts and screams filled the air as more men entered their vessel.

Shoulder to shoulder men fought against the invaders in dark outfits.

Two enemies approached Dastan and Fitz who proved their worth by fighting shoulder to shoulder. When one of the enemies came close to hitting Fitz, Dastan took the chance to hit his sword arm and disarm him. Anthony jumped from the side and tackled the other man to the floor. A man landed next to them and Anthony unceremoniously kicked him overboard.

More man jumped in from everywhere, outnumbering them.

Once, the first sailor surrender by throwing his weapon to the floor, a wave of others imitated.

The much needed miracle first materialized as a temperature drop. The sweat on the men turned uncomfortable as the now stinging night air.

On the cabin's entrance a graceful figure stood. Stormed unleashed from her, the cold, the snow, the wind and the blizzard came more suddenly than anyone thought possible.

A crew of sailors could be defeated easily, mother nature's unrelenting force proved a different adversary. Renew hope brought the swords back to the sailors hands and the invaders into the now ice covered waters.

A large ice spike raised the enemy ship and broke it in two.

Dastan saw the two other ships were close but would end trapped in ice too. Turning to the ship's crew Dastan shouted take them prisoners. Tie them all up."

Dastan turned to see ice engulfing the other ships, turning them into ice prisons.

Anthony came to Dastan and asked him "Have you noticed the uniforms?"

Inquisitive look in his face, Dastan went to where the enemy personnel was being gathered. There was no way Dastan could not have recognized the outfits he had once stolen.

"Arendelle's uniforms!" Dastan raised his blade to the closest prisoner chin and asked "Which colors do you sail under?"

The man didn't raise his eyes when he answered "Arendelle's. He sail under the green and purple crocus."

Anthony, on his side, asked the man "Who's leading you?"

The man closed his mouth. His look betrayed the direction of another ship.

Anthony spoke slowly "If they're from Arendelle…"

"There's a way to be sure. Let's go to the commander's vessel."

Followed by Anthony and Fitz, Dastan went to Elsa's side. She stood on a small snow hill between the previously belligerent vessels.

"Queen Elsa. This ships… The soldiers are wearing Arendelle's colours."

"What?"

"Their commander is in that ship" Dastan said pointing.

Elsa's gaze followed his direction slowly. "I want to see him."

The four of them trailed through the snow on ocean's frozen surface.

Climbing the surrounding ice around the ship, they reached the top. Below them was a contingent of soldier with swords drawn. In front of them a slender figured gazed up the approaching figures. This slender figure had a strawberry-red pigtails.

Elsa's voice faltered "Anna!"


	20. The Judgement

"We have a problem." Elsa told Dastan.

They were in a office on Arendelle's palace.

"You've committed crimes against the crown. You'll be charged of high treason."

Dastan looked to the shackles his hands were looked in.

"I'm sorry I am not a prince, to simply be deported. I don't want to give any trouble."

"You choose this time to grow a sense of humor."

Elsa looked into his eyes. He started feeling uncomfortable.

"I assumed full responsibility for the blue on blue conflict."

"The courthouse will judge you. Not me. I brought you here for another reason. There are questions."

"Queen Elsa. I… I'll tell you anything."

Elsa studied him. He was finding hard to face her gaze. The queen asked "What can you do?"

"Wrong decisions, apparently." Seeing Elsa's expression, Dastan became serious "Can, your majesty, reformulate?"

"I'm referring to magic. What can you do?"

Dastan became nervous. He had told her he'd been answering her. He decided to be honest.

"I can manipulate objects." He rose his arms and his shackles released themselves falling from his wrists.

Elsa's brows were high on her face. Dastan had managed to impress the queen. Satisfied with himself he added "I started by manipulating coin tosses. I was also skilled in forging letters and all types of documents. Recently, I've employed my abilities into healing. First in myself, then in small wounds, and I'm still learning."

"You could have run away."

"I could. But I have responsibilities to face."

"Let me inform you. The sailors have departed back to their land."

Dastan rose his head. He didn't knew what to think about that. He'd sailed and fighted with those men, who served the Southern Islands."

"I would ask…"

Elsa expected him to continue. Realising we was asking for permission she allowed.

"Please, ask."

"What does princess Anna, has to say… about acting against her instruction and… attacking her force."

"Anna forgave you. Everything. She understands everything that has happened. Today, she spoke of you as a hero. Saving me, and her from the Southern Islands."

Elsa's tone hardened "We both know you did more than rescue me."  
The air tightened as he thought in all he had done to her. Elsa assure him "I remember everything. The talk I had with a guard on the library's balcony, my captor with his face covered, the same one who dove after me when I almost drowned." Elsa's eyes were heavy, containing tears.

Dastan words were "I'm sorry. I truly am."

Elsa was fighting back tears when she said "You save me."

A silence followed ended by Elsa saying "You kidnapped me but saved me on every step."

"What else could I do?"

"Tell me why?"

"Because… because I couldn't let someone with magic… I've know the way people treat those who are different. I... I've been alone all my life. Once I found someone who also had magic, I was no longer alone in a island. And I wouldn't let a highborn aristocrat end you. I couldn't let you go. I didn't even knew you. But..."

Dastan was having trouble gathering is thoughts. "I just couldn't lose you." He rose the eyes he'd kept down to find the queen trying to hid hers.

"You remember me. I regretted , so much, leaving you, when I had to return to Arendelle. The men that took you, they weren't as bad as you might think. They helped me convincing to keep you alive. I... I've done many wrongs in the past days. I deserve whatever fate the court decides."

"I remember thinking I would die. Drowned like my parents. I remember the darkness. You came and took my bindings. You did set me free, then."

"I imprisoned you."

"Don't say that. Your life. That's what you may have to pay later today. I own you mine."

Dastan feared death. He had seen men die and wondered if he could retain his composure when his time came. This could be his last day.

"I've seen your justice at work. Men of power don't fear setting a foot on the accused side. Common man fear their innocent not being enough to being spared. I won't beg forgiveness. Please don't make me."

Elsa expression revealed a certain degree of incomprehension. "What would you ask of me?"

"Of you... Of your majesty, I'd just ask for a pardon. Not a royal one, but a sincere one."

Elsa pardoned him.

* * *

Fitz went to the courthouse. His wife seated on the room by his side. Down below, he could see Dastan seated with his wrists chained. Before the judge, Anthony stood relating his vision of the occurrences.

Fitz name had been excluded of Dastan's description of the abducting. Dastan had guarantee that. But no one knew then of his part on the abducting. Now, if anyone knew, no one pointed once in Fitz direction.

Everyone thought of him as a champion who faced the Southern islands to bring a queen back home. Dastan would be one too, if he hadn't fight back the soldiers boarding his ship. The attacking side was the Arendelle's fleet. Dastan was being charged for the blood spilled. The reasons it was him who faced the sentenced was that the other fleet was commanded by the princess and that his crew was originated from the Southern Islands.

Fitz could easily spot the princess and the queen attending. They were always seen next to each other now. Elsa had a piece of paper on her hand and seemed to be periodically writing notes.

Anthony was a respected man and he knew the judge personally. Fitz didn't. He was a foreigner. He had been summoned there to testify too. At first it seemed as a simple misunderstanding, but the consequences of that had been shoved on Dastan's hands.

He knew there were two probable outcomes. On the one hand, Dastan's efforts should be able to compensate the countries loses, we we would be found guilty, but only sentenced to something like mandatory military service. On the other hand, the aristocracy wanted him to pay, not for the soldiers lost as they defended, but for restoring the rightful ruler, a truth no one voiced. No one even thought about the families of the sailors lost that day.

Anthony ended his testimony. It had been truthful and Dastan had sounded like a fearless leader on the face of overwhelming odds, who defied them to protect their own queen.

It was asked if Fitz was present in the room. He rose. Descending down took more time than he though it should. Filz felt every face looking at him. He was asked to tell his view of the events.

Fitz looked to Dastan who appeared to be absent, lost in thoughts. He started when they already were on the schooner. He painted a picture in line with Anthony's. It wasn't hard. It was true.

Dastan looked at him twice but let not emotion be seen throw his expression.

When Fitz was asked why he joined princess Anna's planned excursion he replied that he had met Dastan while he was arranging the preparatives, he had felt secured in the company of the healer and the honorable rescue called him into action.

When he returned to his seat he really felt like this judgement was just a play to convey the decision someone had already made for the judge.

* * *

That night, someone knocked on Dastan's cell door. Dastan wondered who would knock in a dungeon door. Someone who wanted to know who was inside.

"You don't have to knock to enter. I can't give nor deny that permission."

A key entering the lock sounded strangely loud in the small cell. The door opened and a dark dressed Fitz entered with a bunch of keys on his hand.

"It might be rude to enter without consent, don't you think?" Fitz asked.

Dastan rose from the bed and hugged Fitz. "What are you doing here?"

"They wouldn't allow visits. So I sneaked in. Security isn't very tight here. Do you want to hear the news I bring?"  
"Tell me."  
"About the Southern Islands, an informal letter came explaining why they won't be invading Arendelle. At least not doing it soon. Can you guess why?"  
"The warmth in their mother's skirts. Foreseeable."

"You're right. But I fear repercussions. They ended up humiliated. They'll not forget."

"And they still have a stronger army. Luckily, Arendelle has its Queen."

"My point exactly. The queen is in more danger than she realizes. It's always calm before the storm. Not only, some of her people conspire against her, the Southern Islands's agents will do what they can to eliminate the threat she presents."

"We brought her back to a snake nest, haven't we?"

"We have. But I have made a discovery. A most satisfying one."

"Cut me the suspense, please."

"I was eavesdropping trying to find who had decided to have you killed."

Dastan brows rose "Someone tried to kill me?"

"Not directly. Someone has told the judge to declare you responsible and to sentence you to death. The decision has already been made, the judgement was just to maintain appearances."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. I told the queen that would happen."

Fitz took a paper from his vest. It had four lines of text. Four names.

"This last one was the one who hired you to take the princess. The others want her… gone. And they'll be doing something about it soon. I can tell. You only need to asked anyone to find the reasons they have against the queen." Fitz looked to Dastan and extended the list. He added "So, before you're sentenced to die, tomorrow; would you consider a chance to revenge against the ones who actually kill you, and the one's who would harm the queen?"

Dastan took the list of names and analysed it. Two of them were members of the council. He memorised the names. He would not stand by while man pulled strings and hid daggers.

"You've got one point wrong. I have all the intentions of hearing my sentence. I want to see the true face of Arendelle's justice. But let me make one thing clear. I don't have any intention of dying."


	21. Taking Action

Surprising everyone on the courthouse, princess Anna took the centre of the room to defend Dastan. It has previously been stated that royalty would be exempt of any calling unless the judge announced otherwise. The judge hadn't said nothing about it and he seemed to have all his deliberations made when he entered the room.

Nevertheless, princess Anna spoke. She told everything since he met him. From the excursion she planned to her being caught tailing behind them. Dastan remembered her insisting to accompanying them rescuing the queen, and could imagine how upset she must have been when she discovered she had been sent back, against her will and against her orders. Still, she defended their decision to bring her back home.

She admitted the three ships fleet was a desperate gamble. Painting their sails black and navigating in the dark to join them rescuing her sister, it was a risky idea. She was placing part of the blame on herself, before the whole room. Dastan could not stop himself from admiring the young princess act.

But in the end, it didn't really matter as the decision had already been taken. The judge praised Dastan's role in the queen's rescue. But it had been made clear, in between the lines, that someone had to pay the price. The judge named Dastan guilty of attacking the princess fleet and guard. Dastan was sentenced to the gallows. It would take place the following day, in private.

While being taken back from the courthouse, Dastan noticed the princess being holded by Kristoff; the queen stood alone, tall and gracefully as ever. They exchanged looks and Dastan realised she looked shaken.

Two guards escorted him back to the palace. Other two followed behind. People gathered to look to the man who rescue their queen unaware of the verdict. The trial had been public so it had to occur in the courthouse, outside of the palace. When arriving at the palace they took him to a side door that led to the castle's underground floor.

Dastan was taken to the cell he had spent the night in. After he had been locked he heard the guards speaking "Can I have the key? My brother was on the boat he attacked, I want to have a... talk with him, before he's hanging."

"I see. Here, take it. Just make sure you leave enough meat behind for the rope."

Dastan listened to the footsteps of the guards leaving the area. The door was unlocked and opened. The last of the guards entered slowly and closed the door behind him.

Dastan looked to him and said "Why do you end using an uniform every time you're in Arendelle."

The guard took of his hat revealing to be Fitz "It seems our work is never over."

Dastan's shackles fell on the floor as if on their own accord. Dastan massaged his wrists "The queen should had listened to me. This was all predictable."

"I know. Three of our targets will be dining tonight on the castle. I have found there's a fifth. I didn't wrote his name because I wasn't sure. I am now. The problem we face remains. We don't have any proof. Money changes hands easily and the motive is not enough."

"Anyway, we couldn't proved them guilty, not even with proof."

"Queen Elsa is planning in changing the ways things run. She told that today, and she arranged a council meeting to begin doing that."

"As long as she is advised by the council she'll be at their mercy. The moment she overcomes them, she'll be their target."

"What can she do?"

"She can do little. We're going to follow your plan. We'll make the snakes surrounding the queen disappear. She'll be free. And it will send a message to the others."

Fitz pointed up "Shall we begin?"

* * *

A uniform made them pass through the castle without anyone looking to them twice. Dastan lowered his head hoping his hat could help cover it but proved unnecessary. Him and Fitz walked in pair as the other soldier. No one knew all the soldier. Since the castle doors were open, guards started patrolling all the halls. This meant that, with their uniforms, they could roam through all the palace.

At Dastan request they begun looking for the fourth name. The name of who had wanted Elsa eliminated. Dastan had seen him. He was a man of the council. He was a man who advised the late King. He had a bodyguard with him.

This men hadn't been on Dastan's trial, and hadn't seen his face. Dastan approached the man and said "The queen has asked for a brief word. Would you care to follow us?"

The man didn't looked surprised "The queen does well in listening to my advices." he said has he started to walk behind Dastan and Fitz. They took the man up to the library. Dastan opened the door to the man who entered, he entered behind the man. Closing the door behind him Dastan wasted no time and grabbed the man covering his mouth "Goodnight" he said has he made the man conscious fade, and left him fall to the floor seemingly asleep. Dastan went to the door and opened it, the bodyguarded rushed to the downed figure and ended with the same fate.

* * *

Fitz adjusted the weight on his shoulder. One of the servants was passing by and asked "Where are you taking those cloaks?"

Without stopping Fitz replied "I don't know for sure, but I don't like to be treated as a mule."

The servant asked nothing more and moved on. The men Fitz and Dastan carried ended on the jail cell next to Dastan's.

When exiting the dungeon they crossed paths with the soldiers who had brought Dastan in, sooner that evening. No one looked twice to the guards.

"We're lucky." Fitz declared, "You see those two man?"

Dastan looked to the pair entering the castle courtyard "I do."

"The one the left is the fifth entry. The one on the right is the second. Let me handle this."

Fitz accelerated his pace and met the men. Dastan saw him trading words and pointing down. Fitz turned and returned with both man following him. Dastan trailed behind them down into the dungeon. There the men couldn't walk side by side. Dastan grabbed the last man and performed the trick he now believed he had mastered. Placing, the man silently on the floor, Dastan proceed for the man ahead. Hands in the man's head and a second past he was on Dastan's shoulder.

When the footsteps behind ceased, Fitz turned to see Dastan carrying on of the men and asking "Do you care to help bring the other one?"

* * *

Fitz knocked on the door. A little girl came to the door asking for who it was. Fitz realized this was his target daughter. Consequences of actions not yet taken flashed across his eyes.

"You want to talk to daddy?" the girl assumed. She set running inside the house and returned moments later by her fathers hand, who asked Fitz "How can I help you?"

"You're the judge!"

"I am. I assume you have something to tell me."

Fitz focus on what he had came her to do. "I've come to escort you to the palace. I have a letter." receiving the letter Fitz extended, the judge opened it and read it.

"Oh! Let me get my coat." the little girl hold the door opened while her father went inside. He came back kissed her and told her to behave before coming with Fitz to the palace.

* * *

Dastan knocked on the door. No one answered. Dastan asked an old man sitting across the street if he knew if someone was home. The man replied the owner had gone to the palace.

His task eased, Dastan headed back to the palace. On his way he saw Fitz talking with the judge who had convicted him.

Blood boiled all the way to the palace. Dastan caught up with the man on the dungeon's entrance. He tapped the judge on the shoulder.

When the man turned Dastan asked "Remember me?"

The judge admired expression was replaced by one of fear when Dastan grabbed his clothes. Before the judge could react Dastan headbutted him. Fitz screamed something but Dastan was already aiming a punch. The judge went down and didn't try to rise."

Dastan only then could hear Fitz "What are you doing?"

"Wasn't I entrusted to put them unconscious?"

"Yes. But not like that. Not with a broken nose!"

"I'm a healer. I can use the practice."

* * *

The council would be reunited that night. All but one members were on the palace. Fitz and Dastan were at the council chamber doors. The last man on the list was before them. Every member of the council had seen Dastan. They could recognize him. So he stood facing outwards.

Fitz was looking to the man, who was engaged in a heat argument with a councilwoman. He approached the couple but kept quiet. After a few moments the man looked to Fitz "What are you standing there for?" Fitz feigned shyness "I have something to communicate to the councilman. I… I was told to be discreet."

Steam almost came out of the councilman's ears as everyone had been looking to the soldier on the room. The councilman grabbed Fitz arm and said "Let's talk outside."

The genius behind Fitz act had left Dastan dumbstruck, so he only remembered to follow them when they were already at the corridor's end.

Dastan was climbing down the palace stairs when he noticed the red-haired and platinum-blonde royal women entering the palace. He tried to avoid them but the queen looked to him and recognized him. She stopped and the princess stopped a step above. Dastan took a finger to his lips asking for silence. He went next to the royal sister.

"Your majesty, highness."

Only then, princess Anna seemed to recognize him. She covered her mouth with both hands as the queen asked "What are you doing here?"

Dastan looked to both sides and answered quietly "Herding sheep. I'll explain everything to your majesty, if you wait for me at the library. I just need to see some trash sent outside."

"How can I let you go?"

"Trust me. I'll meet you soon."

The women didn't speak for a moment and Dastan took the opportunity to catch with Fitz and the councilman. They were heading to the side entrance and Dastan heard the man complaining "Why would someone organize a private party in a dungeon?"

He was soon lying besides the other councilman.

Dastan told Fitz about the encounter with the sisters.

"I saw them passing us by. I think best we move now. It won't be long before the council's reunion starts. Before that, we have to bring the queen here."

"Let's go abduct the queen then, yet again."


	22. Changing Policies

Fitz remained at the library doors when Dastan entered. The princess and the queen were the only presences there, each one seated on a chair. They ceased their conversation when he entered.

The princess spoke first "How is it you're here, dressed as a guard?"

"I never had the intention of attacking the princess. I apologize."

Anna was taken aback. she was not expecting an apology.

Dastan continued "Since this is my last night alive, I don't want to spend it in a cell. I've taken some matters in my hand. I'd call it justice, but I would be the only one."

Elsa demanded "Tell us what you've done."

Dastan pointed done "Better than telling you. I can show you. I've left it all in the palace dungeons."

Anna and Elsa exchanged looks. Princess Anna spoke "Take us there. I want to see... whatever you have done."

He did so. On the way down, Fitz followed at a distance and set watch at the dungeon's entrance.

Dastan realised that the queen was not happy with returning to section of the palace she had once been locked in. Regardless of having been lock behind close doors most of her life, these cells were nothing close to comfortable to anyone.

Opening the cell door, the floor covered in unconscientious aristocrats scared both sisters. Dastan pointed to the man on the left "That man is innocent. He was protecting the one next to him. That man... that man is the one behind the hiring of man to kill your majesty."

Elsa's hand covered her mouth "He's the..."

"However he was. Whatever post he had" Interrupted Dastan "I recommend it to be destitute immediately."

"This cannot be!" Elsa cried.

"I'm afraid this is all truth. These men have been manipulating the crown. No judge would convict them. But that man, he's a judge, and he convicted me, for defending you... your majesty. The crime I should be charged of was of embarking princess Anna against her will."

"He's right" Anna said. Dastan and Elsa looked at her, not knowing which side she was on. "Elsa, you had planned to offer him a royal pardon. I think he deserves it."

"Oh! Anna. You don't know the whole story."

"I know this man took an arrow, trying to rescue you..." Anna them added quickly "under my commands."

Elsa looked to Dastan "You're sure of this man involvement?"

"I am. His reason are obvious. The snow burned all his revenue away. But it's not just him. The bodyguard on the left is innocent, as far as I know. The rest, they were planning to eliminate you since you returned."

Elsa pointed to the two man placed together "Those men belong to the council."

"Yes, they do. And if I may suggest, it's on the council reunion that's happening soon, that you should establish your own authority as the Queen. Take the kingdom reins on your hand. The one's with which your parents led wisely years ago."

Anna stepped in "She will."

* * *

Fitz watched the two sisters leaving the dungeon. He then entered and found Dastan standing over the men they'd taken.

"Weren't you suppose to kidnap the queen?"

"Two for the price of one. I couldn't resist." Dastan smile shortly.

"It looks like it didn't went well. Was it the lack of evidence?"

"I think the queen fears becoming a tyrant."

"She won't. She has her sister to help her. How come they didn't call the guards to lock you?"

"Maybe because I was supposed to be the guard, or maybe because I was supposed to be locked? I don't know."

Fitz looked to the men at their feet and said. "We should take them from here. Any guard can find them."

"There was a chariot outside, is it still there?"

"It is. I think it's from the staff. They use it to bring supplies to the castle and other things."

"Let's take this 'things' out of the castle."

* * *

They were riding the chariot out into town. Fitz asked "Where should I take this shipment?"

Dastan pointed ahead "Let's see what ships are ported in Arendelle's docks."

"You know the queen is probably in the council right now."

"I'm aware of it, yes."

"You know you're expected to be in a cell?"

"I know. but I don't want to let these men simply walk out of the castle, for lack of evidence."

"I understand you. But taking matters on your own hand… It's the first step to become a tyrant."

"Dealing justice with one own hands… You're right. It is not the right thing to do. But I submitted myself to this kingdom justice. It demanded my head."  
"And you broke the nose of the man who told your sentence."  
"You have a point. I should wake each other man and show them what my fists thing of them."

"You've changed. Look. There are the ships."

Fitz pointed ahead into the harbor where only to ships stood. Dastan asked "Can you tell me where they're from?"

"This one's from Weselton and the other on the back is from Corona."

"What's a ship from Weselton doing here. Hadn't their trade been canceled?"

"It had. This ship must bring some apologies and a new trade offer."

"Weselton buys cloaks, right?"

"As a matter of fact... I does not. It used to, though."

"You're right. But do you think they'd accept this cargo we so generously bring them?"

"I know a way to find out" Fitz said as he rode to the pier the ship was.

Two soldiers were in front of the ship.

"Good night gentlemen, can I inquired as to your planned departure?"

"We were to set sail this morning. But got delayed and we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. We can't delay any more if we want to be home before the Duke's birthday."

"Why are you standing guard outside the ship?"

"We're waiting for the envoy's return. He should already be here."  
Fitz smiled and said "If your envoy is a small man, he might need someone to help."

"What do you mean?"

"We passed by a man coming this way. He was walking in curves."

The soldiers looked to each other. One of them said "I'll go looking for him."

Nodding the other soldier saw his partner leave and asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

Fitz had an answer ready "We have a gift for Weselton. Cloaks. Of quality."

The soldier circled the chariot and examine the fabric. "Indeed. But how are they to be loaded?"

Dastan descended next to the soldier saying "Why don't you rest a while?"

The soldier didn't said a thing before Dastan had him asleep.

Fitz commented "That's becoming a habit."

They carried the five men to the ship. Covering them, they made sure they had air to breath. The sleeping soldier was placed on top of a cloak pile.

They returned to the carriage where a figure laid asleep. Fitz looked at him and commented "No one's guarding the bodyguard."

* * *

Returning the chariot to the place it had been, Fitz and Dastan suddenly became with nothing to do. Fitz voiced "What do we do now?"

Dastan answered "Don't you have a wife waiting for you?"

"I do. And I'll be seeing her soon. But you're not returning to the cell are you?"

"You know locks don't imprison me?"

"I know."

They walked towards the castle. Fitz said "I'm leaving soon. I don't know if tomorrow or the day after. But my stay here as already been longer than planned."

"It's understandable."

"Are you staying?"

"No. I'll be leaving soon too."

"You seem to have forgetting you have a date with the gallows tomorrow."

Dastan smiled "Too bad I'll be missing it."

Fitz went to take of his guard outfit and Dastan also changed to his own clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dastan."

"See you too, tomorrow."

Dastan wondered if we was indeed crazy for returning to the cell. He decided not to return there, but found himself already on the dungeon corridor. He walked to his cell door. He closed it with the keys and decided to sleep tonight as a free man. Even if it made him a fugitive.

Exiting the side door, Dastan realized that any guards that looked at him would chase him.

"Dastan" someone called. He found it to be princess Anna who came out of the palace gates. She walked to him and said "I've been looking for you."

"What have I done know?"

"That's… part of what I wanted to ask. What happened to those men?"

"Let's just say they were shipped out of here."

"I don't even want to know what that's supposed to mean."

Dastan wondered what caused this change of attitude from the princess. He asked "How has the..."

"You wouldn't believe it! Elsa was amazing. Everyone knows she's in charge now!"

"That was the objective. Princess, I followed your orders and brought back your sister. I'm sorry I'll be leaving you in such a manner."

"No you're not. I have something to tell you. You're staying."

"Princ…"

"Queen's orders. Tomorrow morning you'll be granted a royal pardon! Medal and all!"

Dastan looked to the very excited princess. Not knowing what to think. The princess' joy seemed genuine to Dastan, but he wondered if Elsa's intention were what they appeared.

Anna was lost in thoughts with a childish smile on her face.

Dastan went to to the cell he had previously decided not to return to. He thought of the many turns life gave.

He was aware that he didn't knew the queen all that well. Anna seemed to believe that, since she opened the doors, the queen changed for the better. He was not so certain.

Dastan wondered what the following day would bring.  
"Could it be the end?"


	23. The End

Someone was shaking him. He woke abruptly. A guard was over him.

"I'm awake. I'm awake" Dastan realised he was awakening in a cell.

"Hurry. Come." The guard demanded. Before he knew it he was walking the narrow corridors leading outside. The sun greeted him and reminded him of the incoming day.

"Where are you taking me?" Dastan heard himself asking.

"Just hurry" and a grunt were all the answer he got.

A pair of hands guided him through the palace hallways. He ended before a pair of tall doors. Through them a bed room with a filled bathtub waited. The guard behind him told him "Make yourself presentable, and fast. You don't leave the queen waiting."

On the bed, a shirt, an elegant light blue vest and trousers completed a dance set of cloth of the greatest quality. Arendelle was renown for it's textile.

* * *

Things had changed. It could be seen in the serious expressions on people's faces. It could be seen on the pace of the guards that carried swords through the castle. Next to a staircase, Fitz, Anthony and the four men that accompanied them in Anna's excursion stood. Reunited Anthony shook his hand and said "New winds are blowing today. Change has been roaming among us since yesterday's council deliberations. I'm glad you've been pardoned."

Fitz added "You look good. Especially for someone who slept in a cell!"

Dastan took his hand and shaked it too "You're not looking bad yourself."

He went to greet the rest of the men who had formed the rescue party. He was ashamed to admit that he didn't knew most names. They commented on his trial. Everyone was happy.

"Why are we all here?" Dastan asked Anthony.

"We're going to be awarded for her majesty safe return. A small ceremony is to take place on the palace courtyard soon. We're just waiting for the princess."

* * *

The ceremony didn't appear small to Dastan eyes. It was a celebration of Elsa's safe return as much as it was the acknowledgement of Elsa's rule. To Dastan this was a second Coronation.

A small platform stood before the palace. Beyond it a large crowd gathered. Only guests had been present at the coronation, on the palace chapter. This would be an opportunity for the citizens of Arendelle to see their queen. And this would be the first time the queen would be addressing them.

The rescue party was led up the platform and to stand on a line on the back. From up there they could see most of the citizens were already at the courtyard and little space of it remained free.

The sun's light warmed their faces. Thoughts of the future were on everyone's mind.

Before the platform chairs were available for distinguish guest and aristocrats.

The palace doors opened and princess Anna came through hand in hand with Kristoff. A small group of soldiers came next forming two parallel lines through each the queen would pass.

Elsa's ice dress shined when the sunlight shone over it. There were no doubts of her splendor.

"Magnificent" Dastan heard himself saying. Beside him Fitz added "Resplendent."

The royal family went up to the platform. Anna took the center of the stage and addressed the crowd. She greeted them, presented herself and the queen and stepped aside for another speaker. This man had a large belly and a grave, booming voice. He was acquainted with protocol and after praising the royal sister he told a brief version of the return of the queen. The mission princess Anna planned was applauded. As was the queen when she went to speak.

Elsa started by stating that times did change. A solemn speech followed. It praised the tacking of action, and the good in a man's actions for the wellbeing of another. The speech ended by thanking Anna's actions, and untestable devotion to her sister.

The man who add previously spoken went to the queen's side and announced the names of the man who had gone to enemy land to rescue her. One by one they went to the man and received a medal from the princess and a word of gratitude from the queen.

Dastan was last. He went to the man, but before he received his medal he was given a paper. The queen explained that was a royal pardon for all the actions he had done against Arendelle up until that day. Dastam understood the forgiveness for the abducting in those words. His medal was received next. Joining the rest of the men in a line, they were awarded an applause from the crowd.

* * *

A ball was planned to later that day. Dastan rested on the guest room he had been granted when Kristoff knocked on his door. Entering the room he explained "Anna has asked me to personally drag you down to the ball. It is partly for you, remember?"

"Kristoff. What would you do in my place?"

"I'd go down to the ballroom."

"No, I mean if I should stay here in Arendelle?"

"That is for you to decide. You came here for a reason. I remember you thinking you had achieved it."

"It was all I ever wanted. I don't know what more, now."

Kristoff grabbed his armed and pulled him up "You can decide it dancing on the ball. Come."

They went to the ballroom. Dastan notice the guard on the entrance. A place he once stood.

The Queen wasn't dancing. She stood near the throne, tall and graceful.

Dancing was not something Dastan would suggest in a conversation. But it was a princess suggesting it, there was no way around. Much the same way, Kristoff dragged him by the arm to the ball, the princess grabbed his arm to the centre of the dance floor.

"Princess Anna, I am not really a dancing person."

"Call me Anna, will you. But you're dancing so well. I wanted to say that I am really grateful for all you've done and endured; even taking me away, and fighting my pirate fleet."

"Pirate fleet!"

"I called it that. Its much more threatening, don't you think?"

"I think queen Elsa will have nothing to fear with such sister by her side."

"That's sweet of you."

The music slowed and Dastan took the opportunity to escape the dance floor. Deciding in not being dragged anymore, he went back to his room. Only to stop and head upwards to the floor where the library was.

He found the book about the trolls. Reading it with the experience he had had with them gave him new light through which he read a different meaning in the same words.

Dastan head rose when he heard a door opening. It was the door leading to the balcony. Dastan placed the book back in the shelf and went to the balcony where the queen had once. Fighting back memories he went down. He was weighing the idea of leaving Arendelle.

Founding himself back on the ballroom. His decision of not been dragged to the dance was forfeited when a foreign dignitary asked him to take his place, and his wife took his arm. The music of his liking and the finely dressed ladies were a sight were resting eyes upon. When the music pace accelerated he found himself arm in arm with different partners. After finding himself with Fitz wife, Dastan apologise for leaving and went searching for Fitz. He found Fitz lost in the middle of the dancing pairs.

Dastan was waiting for a chance to talk to Fitz when a sergeant gave him a small note.

Written on the note was "Meet me where you met me."

Dastan looked up and saw the queen absent from the ballroom. Dastan could think of no one else to have sent such message. He looked at Fitz swaying with his wife and recalled the same vision from the ball after the queen's coronation. As he did them, Dastan exited the ballroom and headed to the library.

Reasons why the queen would ask to meet him rushed through his mind. He decided she was not going to throw him over, at least it would not be likely.

This time he entered the balcony through its door, instead of the library's access. The queen was there.

"My queen." Dastan greeted.

Elsa turned to face him. She had a serious expression. The exact expression she always used to conceal her feelings. She spoke "Dastan, you took an oath, on the boat. Do you remember?"

"I remember. I've kept it always."

Elsa was quietly for a while. Her question came unexpectedly "Would you kneel again and swore it until forever?"

"Queen Elsa. The oath I took is everlasting. I won't break it. Not while I breath."

"You didn't answer the question."

Dastan kneeled and bowed his head "I would do it again, at the queen's wish."

"Rise. I have a proposal for you."

Dastan rose to his feet and Elsa proceeded "I have two empty seats at my council. I don't need them occupied, but if they get to be so, I need someone I trust there. I have come to trust you."

Being offered a place at that table was certainly a great honour. Dastan had no words to answer.

"One of my future projects involves an hospital. Arendelle seriously lacks one. I want someone to oversee its project, construction, and when it's ready, its management. I would name you responsible. What have you got to say?"

When Dastan finally found his words he said with a quiet voice "I can't take it. Pardon me, my lady, but I..." Dastan had the words but they escaped his hold.

Elsa looked at him and asked "You're not intending on staying here in Arendelle, are you?"

"I'm not sure. There are locations I want to go to. I've been through so many adventures since I left the vineyard. It's been years since I've been there. I should return."

"What about your sworn duty to Arendelle?"

"With the queen's permission, I would ask to withdraw from active."

"I need to find someone to fill the empty seats."

"Princess Anna and Kristoff would be decent candidates."

"Anna and Kristoff?"

"With an investment Kristoff could buy a ship and sell ice overseas. He'd become wealthy as a Lord. And, princess Anna could take the judges place. She needs to measure the weight important decision's carry."

Elsa stood silent for a while. She then said "I think I might do that, eventually."

Dastan asked "Would it be acceptable for me to leave in the morning?"

"What are you running away from?"

"Ever since we took the dignitaries ship to the Southern isles that… that a new range of emotions have been striking me. Not new ones, but old suppressed ones."

"Concealed?"

"Yes, concealed, thought felt. I have a sudden curiosity to visit the place I was born. I don't even know where it is. But it consumes me, not to be heading there yet."

"I know how it can hurt, avoiding to feel. Don't conceal, you're free to leave."

"I appreciate your understanding, your majesty."

"That may be drawing you away, but that's not what you're running away from."

"There are many reasons. But the main one... I can't hardly believe I'm saying it... it's because of you."

"Because of me! Are you afraid of me?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm not afraid. But, I started hoping that the two persons we know to have magic to be together. A man and a woman. It just seemed right. I find myself... fond of your majesty."

Elsa looked at him. She had an admired look in her face. Dastan felt ashamed of what he had revealed.

Fearing what the queen might say, Dastan spoke first "I am running, I admit. I can't stop the feeling. And I won't stay here concealing it. I'm leaving."

"Then leave."

Those weren't certainly words Dastan expected to hear but he would not act against the queen and left the balcony. He did look back and saw the queen staring at him. Then, the queen did something.

The last thing he expected from her. She gave him a wink.

* * *

Dastan was saddling his horse when he saw Fitz approaching.

Fitz shook his hand and asked "How come, you are leaving before I am?"

"You should know, you warned me about what was coming. I was too blind to see back then."

"Let's pretend, I don't know what you are talking about. Why would it make you want to leave so soon? You didn't fear Arendelle when everyone was looking for us!."

"That was before I met the... some experts. I believe I am a different man now."

"Who would say? People do really change!"

"Fitz, thank you for everything. You saved me several times."

"Yes, I did. I wouldn't have done it without you, so... thank you."

"Already planning your next adventure? I'd bet you'd bring your wife with you."

"My next adventure has already been set, and you'd win the bet. I'm adventuring into fatherhood. You're the first person I tell."

"Fitz, those are great news. Congratulations!"

"I'm so happy. And fearful."

"Don't be. Just another adventure; and in good company."

"You know, if it would be a boy… Would you mind we'd give him your name? It wasn't I, who suggested it!"

Dastan had no words to answer it. He found himself hugging Fitz.

"I'd be honoured." Dastan finally managed to say.

* * *

In truth, Dastan knew not where he was heading. Southwest was all he had planned. The horse followed the road down the countryside without needing much guidance.

His mind trailed off to the last few days adventures. His mind was questioning if he had done the anything thing wrong. He knew that, regardless of the intentions, it was the actions that defined if something, or someone was good.

Yet, being good, was so hard to define. Wouldn't it be easy to follow blindly a book of faith rather than to learn from it what was right or wrong, he thought.

Queen Elsa was back in her palace. She had her safety, her magic, and her sister beside her. She wouldn't ever be alone.

Fitz had once insinuated if he could read minds. He wished he could. He had wanted to know what Elsa had been thinking, so many times in the past days.

Princess Anna had guaranteed him that he would be welcome to the palace anytime he decided to come by. Kristoff had listen to his advice about exporting ice overseas, and seemed intrigued with the possibility of establishing his own company.

Dastan had packed lightly for the trip. It would be a long one, but he wanted to be on warmer climate when winter arrived, so he had to keep moving. On the horse's saddle, there was his satchell. On the bottom of it, the medal he had been awarded stood.

Of all the choices had done, choosing to rescue the queen seemed the most correct one. And the medal represented that, and the pardon the queen gave him.

He wondered if there was more behind the queen's pardon than forgiveness.

A collections of paintings could be found in Arendelle's palace. The painters name's immortalized in their paintings. Records of the recent rescue would be written and Dastan's name would probably appear there.

Dastan felt gratified by the idea of his name among the one's of the queen's rescuers. He then realized that, if it came to be that way, a boy would be named after him. As a living, breathing memory of him. He felt that, it was indeed, the greatest honour bestowed upon him.


	24. Epilogue

Seven years later, princess Anna watched her young son playing with Olaf in the small ice castle her sister had created on the courtyard of the actual palace. Elsa's newborn niece slept calmly on the the queen's arms.

Through the gates entered no other than the Royal Ice Master. Kristoff started running when he saw his son's castle. Anna walked to her husband and Elsa joined then handing the young baby to Kristoff, who, in turn, gave her a wooden box.

Later that evening, Elsa would open the box and find a stack of papers. It was a long letter.

* * *

Six months later Elsa stood far away from Arendelle. She was not repented of travelling alone. She appreciated the solitude. It was a reminder of days of closed doors, but those days were over. Now the gates had been opened for years and Elsa had found herself under society's constant pressure. She had found hard to be herself outside of her family embrace.

Decisions, laws, disputes, balls, treaties and threats had dominated her reign. Nevertheless, peace and prosperity ensued. This escapade was being her chance to feel free.

Before departing, Elsa had named Anna the Regent Princess. She was her heir, she took the responsibilities of running a kingdom. Elsa had confidence in Anna.

Suitors had presented themselves time and again, but none remained long enough to appreciate her powers. She feared marrying a husband who would not appreciate her magic. But she would never accept one marry who wanted to overstep her. No men would ever get in front of her. She would always remain the queen. Her lineage was assured by her sister. Elsa would only marry someone she truly loved.

She dreamed of love as time ran through her fingers.

Strange new lands spread before her. She had never been so far from home.

* * *

Elsa had brought a cloak to cover her hair. Now it covered her from the wind.

Rain fell hard on the land around her, but approaching Elsa, the water would turn to snow. The puddles on the road would become ice. Elsa rode ever on.

Riding a horse became uncomfortable after a while. Elsa would frequently just walk with the help of an ice staff she could conjure at anytime.

She had encountered many persons on the road. Some she parted with a gesture, some with a hug, others ended with their feet frozen in ice. People here spoke in another tongue. Elsa enjoyed immensely using the another language in it's own place of origin.

Circling a small hill, Elsa came to a view of a small village on a valley. A large stone mansion stood apart next to the river. Following the river, on both sides of the river, vines were planted.

The landscape was beautiful. Elsa had stopped to contemplate the vineyard a single letter had made her travel far way to find.

Olaf appeared on the road ahead of her and came to her accompanied by what appeared another yellow snow man. Coming closer Elsa realized it was actually a hay man.

Olaf runned to her side "Elsa, look who I've found!"

When the hay man arrived close to Elsa, he found the water turned to snow. Curious he took of his hay hat. The hay man was actually a teenager covered in a hay coat to protect himself from the rain. Elsa told him in the local language "Hi. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid" the young one said "Is this snow?"

Elsa smiled "Yes. Yes it is. I'm called Elsa. What's your name?"

"Alancar" said the young boy, trying to catch the snowflakes "I am the owner of this land!"

"Oh. You know of man called Dastan?"

"You want to see the wizard. Come." He turned and runned to the manor. Olaf run after him, but Elsa simple walked. She had time.

* * *

A women left the house and came meet Elsa with an umbrella.

"Welcome the our humble vineyard, Queen Elsa. I couldn't believe the boy when he said the queen of snow was here. Dastan, has been expecting an answer to a letter he sent. You really look as beautiful as in the paintings!"

The woman spoke fast in the local language and Elsa found it hard to understand all she said while she accompanied her inside. Once inside Elsa found herself being greeted by a dozen persons. Everyone called her by her name. Dastan wasn't there.  
When she finally managed to ask where he was, she was told that he had gone to a nearby town. he had been called as a healer.

The woman who had met her outside, took her horse to the stables and took her to a room on the manor upper floor. She placed her bags in the room and was, soon after, being taken to a dining hall. A bread was placed before her, having recently left the oven and still steaming. A glass of red wine was poured and a soup served.

Elsa felt she was being treated as a child. Told what to do on every step.

She was explained the wine was from the vineyard. It was from last year's harvest.

"Not bad." Elsa said, after a taste, not sure how she was supposed to compliment the wine.

"Who exactly is the boy, Alancar? He said he was the owner."

"That boy knows more than he should. He's the son of Dastan."

"Dastan is a father?"

"Well. It's a sad story. A woman came here, a dozen years ago, injured. She had a newborn baby with her. No one knew what she had, and nothing seemed to help her. She died a few days after arriving here. Before she died, Dastan promised her that her child would want for nothing. He adopted the boy, who didn't even had a name. When he left the vineyard all those years ago, he left instructions that it should fall to the boys hands, when he comes of age."

"So, who's was in charge after he left?"

"The old man Bartholomew. He's the one named in charge of the harvest and the manor. But everyone knows that the brain under his ceiling is his wife, so she's the one who has actually been keeping the water flowing under the watermill."

"And now that Dastan's back, he's been running it?"

"It's not like that. First, this runs pretty well without no one bossing around. Everyone has it's tasks. This vineyard worked for years without a owner. my mother worked here long before Dastan was named the owner."

"Dastan was named owner?"

"He was. Some kind of award for his services under the crown. Anyway, he's supposedly here, but he spends his days roaming from village to village practicing his healing and helping people with his magic powers."

"What can he do with his powers?"

"If you asked him, he would say he doesn't know. I think he can do most anything. he just doesn't know how to. Ever since I saw him grow a hand back, I think he can even bring back the dead! But don't tell him I said such. He hates talking about it."

"When can I see him?"

"Well, we were expecting him yesterday. So, as you can see, no one can tell. But I'd say he might even get here today. Do you want to see the sculpture he made of you?"

Elsa had just put down the soup she had finished eating.

"Sculpture of me?"

"He did one, and a few paintings. He must have feared forgetting your face, my darling. Come, I'll show you."

Elsa followed the woman upstairs where they entered hall with a gallery of paintings. In the middle of the hall a white marble statue took her breath away. A copy of herself, rose from the marble base, defiant look on the face, and arms stretched with frozen fractals heading out the figure hands. The marble at the base of the sculpture looked like snow at her feet.

Elsa was amazed, at seeing herself. She went to touch her face when the woman interrupted "Please, don't touch it. Dastan always said the statue doesn't like to be touched."

"Am I this menacing looking?"

"Oh, darling no. It's a statue. But you can now understand how everyone knew you."

Elsa was so absorbed by the statue she didn't notice her guide calling her from a corner.

"Oh Elsa, don't you want to see the paintings?"

Elsa took her eyes away from the marble Elsa and went to see the painting.

Her guide explained "This section is all regarding Dastan's adventure in Arendelle."

The painting before them was rather small, two figures stood on each of the lower corners while Arendelle's landscape occupied the center of the picture. Elsa recognized her balcony view.

At the right, another painting stole her gaze. It was a large one in a canvas with the width of two armspans. The painting was felt so real, it looked like a vision of the past.

The painting represented the encounter that became know as the battle of the cold fleet. It had happened when they were returning to Arendelle and were attacked by ships with black sails.

On the painting center two ships stood. A slender low one with figures on its deck, and a disproportionately big one behind. On the smaller ship deck the figures faced a wall of wood and cannons as enemies in black robes jumped down. Near the ships stern, three figures could be seen, swords in hand, repelling invaders; one of then kick an enemy overboard. On the deck sailors fought back the black assailers. On the ship's bow, a white figure stood. Elsa recognized herself armed with what appeared to be an ice sword and an ice shield with a crocus drawn in it. At this scale it really looked as a defiant resistance against an overwhelming force.

Elsa remembered that night. It had been much darker, and the clouds of smoke from the gunpowder had made it even harder to see. She had been scared.

The woman advised Elsa "Don't ask Dastan to tell him the story. He won't shut up soon."

Elsa could not lift her eyes from the painting. Those men were facing their end, for her.

When she looked to the right she saw herself. This next painting must have served as a first step towards the sculpture as it showed her in the statue's pose.

"He still talks about you, you know. When he does some new magic, he often asks what you would say. As if we knew."

"I want to meet him. Where did you said he went?"

"To a town two days to days to the east."

"How do I get there?"

"There's a road that follows the river. Dastan will probably come by that road."

"I'll meet him halfway, if he's already coming here."

The woman led her to the stables. She went to get a bag for Elsa to take on her trip.

Elsa thanked the woman and rode of, following the road.

Fear was but a memory of a emotions of years long past.

The rain had stopped, blown away by the strong wind. Clear skies ahead, invited Elsa to advance ever forward.

Up ahead on the road she sees the man she's come looking for. He stops when he recognizes who comes to him.

The Snow Queen joined with the wizard Dastan.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Given reviews asking for more, I ended up writing one more chapter.  
I am afraid, I will not be updating this story further. Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure.  
I'd like to thank everyone who reads this, for accompanying me on my first fiction.  
A special thanks to chinaluv, Creatorofchaos and MonsrerPlayer. Your reviews made my day, more than once!**

**If anyone wants to comment this story, my writting, or suggest an idea for another adventure, please, be welcome.**

**I am truly grateful to you. As I usually say:  
**

**_Sois dos melhores!_  
; )**


End file.
